Hardcovers and Paperbacks
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: AU Demyx hated books with a passion, then why does he go to the library everyday? Does a certain Slate haired teen have anything to do with it? And what's his problem anyway? Now rated M for lemon at the end.
1. The Library

_Well, here it is, my first Zemyx. I'm planning on this having many chapters. I hope you enjoy!_

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 1: The Library**

Demyx hated books. Not only books, but he hated the act of reading entirely. He found it truly and utterly boring. Demyx was more of a music kind of guy anyway. So, if this melodious nocturne hated books so much, why was he in the Twilight Town Public Library? Why did he go to this library every day after school for hours on end? Well, mind you that the son of the recently sick librarian had been running the place for the last few months. Demyx found this out completely by accident. The mullet haired boy had been running from a group of jocks to whom he a set a stink bomb off on. Running down the street, Demyx saw the perfect place to hide, the library. The jocks would never go in there, too many big words to hurt their brains. The musical teenager ran into the tall, book filled, building and hid behind a shelf. The jocks ran in and almost collapsed to the ground, groaning things like 'big words hurt brain!' and 'noooo smart people!' The jocks left, and Demyx exhaled a breath, only to have it caught again as he heard a voice from behind him. "Can I help you?" The slightly deep, velvet voice asked. Demyx turned around to come face to face with a slate haired teen about his age. Demyx just stood there. The slate haired boy sighed, and Demyx could see he had a look of annoyance, even though his hair covered half his face. "Well, I don't have all day." Demyx finally remembered how to talk.

"Um… no, I'm just leaving." The young musician left through the double glass doors and down the street.

Ever since then, Demyx had found himself going to the library a lot more often, eventually adding it to his everyday routine. When at the library, he never checked out any books, or even read anything for that matter. He just got out his iPod and listened as he secretly watched the slated haired boy work. Sometimes the teen would glace his way, a questioning look on his face, but then go back to his work.

Demyx was at his locker when his two best friends, Luxord and Xigbar, walked up to him. "What's Up Dem Dem?" The later of the two said while leaning against the teal colored lockers.

"Oh, well, nothing much really." Demyx replied.

"Hey, Xigbar and I are playing poker after school at my place, you coming?" Luxord said, stroking his blonde beard.

"Oh, no I'm busy after school." The musician said while putting away his last textbook.

"Demy, you're always busy after school. What could you possibly be doing every day?" Xigbar asked.

"If you must know, I've been going to the library."

"The library? As if, there's no way you're going to get me to believe that." He dark haired boy chuckled.

"Yeah, you hate books." Luxord added.

"Let's just say I'm checking out something besides books." The dirty blonde grinned and left for the exit of the school building. He made his way across the courtyard, bag slung over his shoulders. He glanced around the courtyard as he past; something always seemed to be happening out here. Marluxia and Larxene, nominated for cutest couple, were arguing. It was most likely over something stupid. Demyx knew that Marluxia didn't even _like_ Larxene, and had no idea why he even put up with her. Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were in a study circle by a tree. Even though Vexen was no doubt the smartest of the group, he seemed to be zoning out while doodling on his science textbook. Roxas and Axel were sitting in the tree above the study trio. Axel appeared to be trying to _persuade_ Roxas into doing something naughty, but gave up as the blonde kept resisting. The sitarist's eyes were soon glued to the tree on the other side of the courtyard. The slate haired boy sat beneath it, reading a large book. The library didn't open for another half hour, so the teen took his time with the book. The musician admired him from afar for a while, and then decided he had to go home and shower before heading off to the library.

It was four o'clock when Demyx had arrived at the library. He sat at his usual table and turned on his iPod. As he watched the slate haired boy work, he wondered if he realized he came here every day. _It's been about a month since I started coming here… and I don't even know his name._ The dirty blonde sighed when his music was suddenly interrupted by a velvet voice. "You know, electronic devices aren't permitted here." The short teen said blankly. "Listen, there's a sign outside that says 'no loitering' you've been coming here every day for almost a month, if you're not going to check something out you need to leave." The dirty blonde smirked.

"What are you talking about? I've been checking something out every day." He chuckled.

"Um, no you haven't checked out a single book since you began coming here." The slated haired teen was annoyed now.

"I never said I was checking out books." He stated simply, turning his iPod back on. The shorter boy blushed and tapped the dirty blonde on the shoulder.

"Um… I told you that you couldn't use that in here. If you want to be here, you need to be reading."

"Ugh, but I hate books."

"Then why are you in a library?"

The musician chuckled again. "I told you, there's something I needed to check out." Another blush crept upon the slate haired boy's face.

"Y-you should go." He responded, his voice cracking slightly.

"Okay, whatever, you can be sure to expect me back tomorrow though." The dirty blonde smiled. "My name is Demyx by the way. I guess I'll see you around." The boy headed for the door.

"Zexion." The velvet voice spoke. Demyx turned his head. "My name… It's Zexion."

Demyx chuckled once again. "I guess I'll see you around… Zexion." And with that, the mullet haired teen left through the glass double doors.

* * *

Zexion sat up in his bed; it was eleven at night and rain poured hard against his window. The slate haired boy sighed. _I can't let this happen. I can't go through it again. I just wasn't meant to be loved._ Zexion sighed. _I won't let him hurt me like the last one did._ Zexion eventually drifted to sleep, muttering a single name as he did so. "Lexaeus."

* * *

_Okay, so that's chapter one. Each chapter from here on out will have a song in it... maybe I'll try it for the next and see how you like it. TaTa for now! Reviews are welcome and flames will be used to help fule Axel's sex drive_


	2. Getting to Know a Person

_Okay, so I said there would be a song in this one... but I lied... the next one will have a song though._

Hardcovers and Paperbacks

Chapter 2: Getting to Know a Person

Demyx was sitting on his bed, strumming the strings of his sitar. He chuckled. _He's so bashful; He'll be mine in no time._ A sudden thought struck the mullet haired boy._ I don't even really know anything about him… I'll have to do something about that, and I know just the person to call._ Demyx got up from his bed, leaving his sitar behind, and got out his cell phone. He dialed the memorized number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Um… hello? A young voice asked.

"Hey, Roxas I need your help with something." Demyx shouted enthusiastically.

"Um…. I'm a little busy right now… can you call back later?" Demyx thought this was awkward. Roxas never blew someone off, especially not someone in need. The only other time Roxas ever blew him off was when he called when Roxas and Axel were… _Oh, I get it now._ The sitarist blushed.

"Wow, sorry man, I'm interrupting again aren't I, well I'll talk to ya later." Demyx hung up the phone quickly. _Talk about embarrassing, okay I guess I'm doing this on my own._ Demyx reached his computer and signed into MyFace (Facebook and MySpace). _Roxas may be head of the yearbook committee and know everything about every student, but since I can't reach him, MyFace will have to do._ Demyx typed Zexion's name into the search engine. Since it was such a unique name, he was the only one who came up. In his profile picture he was sitting on a tree branch reading _**Les Miserables**_. _Wow,_ Demyx thought _he sure likes large books._ Demyx chuckled when he saw his screen name was 'Sexy Zexy'. The musician clicked on the picture and waited as the profile loaded. He then went to the 'about me' section of the page. He jotted down a few notes as he read. He didn't have any lined paper, so used a blank piece of sheet music. He found out that the slate haired teen not only loved to read, but loved to write as well. He loved culture, art, and music._ So, we both like music eh? _Demyx chuckled to himself. _This is perfect, now to find out what else we have in common._ Demyx found out that Zexion was single and lived with his mother and six younger siblings.

Demyx didn't find anything else that he and Zexion had in common, but you know what they say, 'opposites attract'. Demyx was on his way to Luxord's house to play some poker with him and Xigbar. Maybe they knew something about the slate haired angel that still lingered on his mind.

* * *

"Hit me!" Xigbar said enthusiastically.

"Whatever I fold." Demyx sighed.

"Check it, Xiggy, Royal Flush!" Luxord showed off his winning hand.

"Damn it, you always win." Xigbar threw his cards down in mock anger.

"When you're as lucky as I am, it's impossible to lose." The blonde chuckled.

"Hey Demyx, you okay?" Xigbar asked when he saw the slightly depressed look on the dirty blonde's face.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." Demyx sighed. "Hey, guys, I was wondering… do you know anything about that Zexion kid?" The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Let me get this straight… he's the guy you've ogling over at the library." Xigbar was cracking up.

"Yeah, so what?" Demyx felt offended. Was there something about Zexion that everyone knew but him? Could this be why he always sits by himself?

"Listen Demy, that kid is going through a lot right now. All we know is that his father used to be the librarian before he got deadly sick. He's running the place now, knowing that his dad could die at any moment."

"He's also had his hand in a very bad relationship. He was dumped like, a month ago." Luxord added.

"A month ago?" Demyx wanted to make sure he heard right. He had just started coming to the library about a month ago. Staring at the slate haired teen every day… did that just make it worse?

"My suggestion to you would be to forget him and move on. The poor guy doesn't want _anything_ to do with relationships anymore. He's totally given up." Xigbar advised, taking a sip of his coke. His eyes were lost; Demyx knew he was speaking from the heart. Xigbar was in love, but gave up too easily and too soon.

"I don't think I could ever do that, Xiggy." Demyx sighed. "I mean, I know I don't know much about him, or his family, or his life in general… but I believe in love at first sight, and I'm not about to give up."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say something…. That sounded so mature." Luxord spoke slowly, sighing in between. Luxord knew what love at first sight was like, but didn't have the guts to act upon it. A small beeping noise was heard, and Demyx looked at his watch.

"I've got to go to the library now; I'll see you guys later." Demyx got on his skateboard and headed for the library. _Maybe I should talk to him today._ Demyx thought, _Should I go with the direct approach? No way, I don't have the guts for that just yet._

* * *

Demyx hopped off his skateboard and brought it into the library with him. He put it down at his regular table, but instead of sitting down and taking out his iPod, he walked up to the front desk. The slate haired teen had his back to him as he sorted papers that were against the wall. Demyx lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making the shorter boy jump. "Oh, um… yes is there something you need?" The librarian's son stuttered. "Oh, it's you." His voice was filled with annoyance.

"Actually, there _is_ something you can help me with. I was wondering what books you had on music." The musician said while leaning against the counter. Zexion calmed down a bit, glad the mullet haired boy wasn't here to harass him.

"Well, um, right… come with me." The teen walked off and Demyx chuckled.

"That's what she said." The sitarist whispered to himself and followed the shorter boy. They arrived at a book shelf, filled to the brim with all kinds of books on music. Biographies, autobiographies, how to write music, it was never ending.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" The schemer asked. Demyx thought of something quick, wanting the shorter boy to stay longer.

"I need something on the history of music." The nocturne said the first thing to come to mind.

"Okay, I know the perfect one." Zexion began skimming the books. "It should be right….. There!" The teen reached for the book, only to find that he was too short. He reached for it again, and then reached for it on his toes. _Carpe Diem, seize the day._ Demyx thought as he reached over the shorter male to grab the book, their bodies touching, making the shorter of the two teens blush. "Th-thanks" he said, turning around to face the other boy.

"No, prob." The other replied as he took the book back to his table.

Demyx had been reading the book for about a half hour when he sought attention from the other boy. He walked up the front desk, book in hand. "Hey, Zexy, what's this word mean?"

"What did you call me?" the other boy said, turning around quickly so he could face the other teen.

"Zexy, you know, like a nickname. Or do you prefer Zex? You know, Zex kind of sounds like-"

"What do you want?" The blushing teen interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, what does this word mean?" He asked pointing to the word 'schmaltz'.

"Schmaltz is rendered pork, chicken or goose fat used for frying or as a spread on bread, especially in German and Ashkenazi Jewish cuisine."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot… what about this one?" He was now pointing to the word 'impervious'

"Impervious means incapable of being passed through or penetrated" Demyx then giggled.

"Heh, im-_perv_-ious" Demyx laughed some more. Zexion rolled his eyes. The slate haired teen then grabbed the microphone for the intercom.

"Please pardon the interruption but it is five fifty five pm, and the library will be closing in five minutes."

"That's right; the library closes earlier on the weekends."

"Yeah, so, I guess you should head home." Demyx nodded and headed for the door, then, before leaving, he turned around.

"Hey, listen, if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could… um…" Demyx stopped talking.

"I-I'll… I'll have to… um… o-okay." Demyx smiled and left through the glass double doors.

* * *

_That's chapter two folks! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Chapter three should be done soem time next week. Remeber, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to help Axel roast marshmellows. Bye-bye!_


	3. The Date

_Okay here we go. There's a song in this one, just like I said, however, the song isn't SUPER important, so if you're not into musicals, you can just skip it._

* * *

Hardcovers and Paperbacks

Chapter 3: The Date

Demyx was in his bathroom spraying his hair with hairspray. On the sink next to him, there was a large pile of empty hairspray cans. There was about twenty of them. The sitarist shook the last can and sprayed the last of it onto his mullet/Mohawk. A mohullet? A MulletHawk? Well, whatever it was he was finally finished taming it.

"You know, the chemicals in that hair product kill the environment." Namine, Demyx's sister, said in a soft, concerned voice.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to deprive the world of my striking good looks." The musician laughed and Namine giggled.

"C'mon, you really don't need that much."

"Yes, I do, because _I_ have a date today."

"Really, No way you're kidding?" Namine was excited for her older brother. "Is it that library kid you're always talking about?"

"You bet, ah, this is gonna be perfect!"

"Well, good luck."

"Yeah, not like I need it."

"Of course, he'd be crazy not to like someone like _you_." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"All right, get out of here you twerp." Demyx whipped a towel at her and she fled giggling. He took one more long look in the mirror. "All right gorgeous, lets show that bookworm what we're made of." He grabbed his black hoodie and his skateboard and headed out to the library.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out."

"Out where?"

"None of your business."

"Mom told you to stay home."

"Mom's taking care of Dad; she won't be home until later. She won't find out if you keep your mouth shut."

"No way, I'm calling her now."

"Call her, and I'll tell her what you did with her good dress."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine, but be back by five."

"Oh my god, Riku, you're such a _brat_." Zexion shouted as he slammed the door to his home. _I have to have the most annoying brother on Earth. _Zexion thought as he walked to the library, where he'd be meeting Demyx. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What compelled me to say yes to that… that… ugh! He's obviously just like the others, no different from any of them. They all want the same thing, and if he thinks he's getting it, he's wrong._

"Hey, Zexy, you actually came!" Demyx called out when he saw Zexion rounding the corner.

"_Don't_ call me that." Zexion said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, so, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You didn't think we were just gonna hang out here did you? What kind of date would that be?"

"I never _said_ that this was a date."

"It's totally a date." Demyx snorted.

"You're delusional." Zexion rolled his eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"To Sunset Hill, it'll be perfect."

Zexion just rolled his eyes and followed the other boy to the train station. They decided that the quickest way would be to cut through The Sandlot, which was Seifer's territory. Well, if they were lucky, Seifer wouldn't be there… Luck wasn't on their side today. At The Sandlot, they saw Seifer, Rai and Fuu. Hayner was there too. Seifer had the sandy blonde held up by the neck with his back against the wall. The camouflage clad teen was struggling to break free. Suddenly Fuu turned and pointed to Demyx and Zexion. "Company." She said, speaking in her usual one or two word sentences.

"You have some nerve sneakin' up on Seifer, ya 'know." Rai pointed accusingly at them, thus getting Seifer's attention.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a few new lamers to teach a lesson." Seifer let out an amused chuckle and dropped Hayner to the ground. Hayner grabbed his neck and tried to get his breathing back to normal. "You stay there; I'm not finished with you yet." As Seifer began inching toward the other two boys, Fuu raised her arm, meaning for him to halt. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Opposites." She said, pointing at the two boys.

"You're right." Seifer chuckled again and looked over at the two boys. "Since when do you two hang out? Last time I checked water boy over there was pretty popular and that scheming bastard was a social outcast, I mean, ever since the big break up." Seifer laughed at the look of pain that flashed across the slate haired teens face.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Demyx shouted a look of pure anger on his face.

"Maybe that outcast is water boy's new bitch or something ya 'know." Rai suggested.

"Yeah, he's probably getting with anyone he can just so he doesn't feel unloved."

"Whore."

"I swear to god if you don't shut up…" Zexion warned, his look of pain turning into a look of fury.

"Or you'll do what, bookworm; give us a summary of _**War and Peace**_? What a lamer."

"Don't you speak to Zexy like that!" Demyx shouted at the self-acclaimed disciplinary leader.

"Oh, so you even gave him a nickname, ha, it almost sounds like you care. But that's impossible; the last one didn't care, and never did, so why would you-" Seifer was cut off as Zexion lunged at him, toppling him to the ground. He began attacking a shocked Seifer who, after a few moments, pushed the teen off of him and got up from the ground. He touched his cheek to find a bloody cut there. He looked at Demyx with a look of disgust. "Ugh, next time you take your bitch for a walk, put it on a leash!" And with that, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu fled. Zexion was still on the ground, just sitting there. Demyx looked around to see that Hayner was already gone. The mullet haired boy kneeled down to the slate haired angel and held him close. Zexion caught his breath at the contact and then pushed the other boy away.

"I'm going home." He stated simply and got up off the ground.

"But, Zexy-"

"_Stop_ calling me that! Only _he_ could call me that, and like Seifer said, he doesn't care and never did."

"Zexion… who is hurting you like this?"

"It's none of your business, so stop pretending to like me. I know what you're planning, I'm a natural schemer. No popular guy just starts liking an outcast like me out of the blue. If _he_ put you up to this, just tell him it's not funny. You're making it too hard for me to move on. If I don't move on, I'll never find someone new." Zexion started walking away. Just before Zexion got out of hearing distance Demyx mumbled.

"You don't need to keep looking, because it's gonna be me."

**Demyx:** You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..

You've got no choice, babe  
I've got to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

It's gonna be me  
Oh yeahhhhh...

There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

It's gonna be me

All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)

It's gonna be me..

Zexion finally faded into the distance, ignoring Demyx. The musician got on his skateboard and headed for Xigbar's house, maybe his relaxed attitude could help him cope. When he got to Xigbar's house, he immediately felt like something wasn't right. He took out the spare key his scar faced friend had given him and ran up to his room. Xigbar was lying on his bed with a look of pure depression on his face. "Hey, Xiggy, are you okay?" Demyx asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"The prom's coming up, and he's taking someone else." Xigbar sighed, depressed.

"Wait, who's taking who... what?" Demyx was confused, what was Xigbar talking about?

"It's Luxord… he's taking someone else to the prom."

"Who?"

"You're _sister_."

"What?" His sister, why hadn't she mentioned this earlier?

"That's right, I guess he's straight then, ha, I knew the thought that maybe he felt the same was too good to be true."

"Xigbar, there's no way; he totally has it for you!"

"_Apparently_ he has it for your _sister._" Xigbar broke down, crying into his knees. Demyx came close, comforting him. It looks like he wasn't the only one with boy problems.

* * *

_Ooooh, sound suspenseful, now REVIEW, REVIEW AS IF THIS WAS THE LAST FIC YOU WOULD EVER READ! Then you can help yourself to a metaphorical cookie of Zexy and Demy's love. Remember, reveiws are appericiated and flames will be used to help Axel cook Roxas some soup... Roxas has a cold._


	4. Second Chance

_Omg, i'm so happy to finally have this one done. The song in this one doesn't come untill the end and, of course, if you don't like musicals you can skip over it, for it is not essential to the story._

Hardcovers and Paperbacks

Chapter 4: Second Chances

It was a Monday morning, and Demyx was dragging himself out of bed. He had slept over at Xigbar's house that night to keep him company. Demyx looked around to find that his scar faced friend was nowhere to be seen. _He's probably downstairs eating._ The mullet haired teen thought. He looked over at the clock and nearly tripped over himself. _7:15, OH CRAP I'M LATE!"_ Demyx regained his balance and ran downstairs. He gathered his backpack and skateboard that he had brought over the night previous and headed out the door. _Ugh, why didn't Xiggy wake me up this morning?_ Demyx was about 2 blocks away when the wheel of his skateboard broke. _Damn, this is the broken one… what happened to my good skateboard?_ Demyx thought back to the last time he used his good skateboard.

_~*__**Flashback**__*~_

_Demyx got on his skateboard and headed for the library. _Maybe I should talk to him today._ Demyx thought, _Should I go with the direct approach? No way, I don't have the guts for that just yet._ Demyx hopped off his skateboard and brought it into the library with him. He put it down at his regular table, but instead of sitting down and taking out his iPod, he walked up to the front desk._

~***Flashback End***~

_Damn it!_ Demyx thought. _I'm never gonna get that back now._ Demyx sighed and walked the rest of the way to school. When he got there he put his skateboard in his locker and ran to first period… he got a detention for being late. Throughout the day, things had been weird for the three friends. Luxord kept talking about Demyx's sister, Xigbar was mopey as hell, and Demyx felt a little more than awkward when he'd pass Zexion in the hall. Lunch time finally rolled around, and the trio was sitting at their usual table. Shortly after they got there, Axel and Roxas joined them. Soon after that, Namine joined them as well. She sat right next to Luxord, and Xigbar almost growled at her.

"Hey, is Xigbar okay?" Roxas whispered to Demyx.

"I'll tell you later." Demyx whispered back.

"Hey, guys." Olette said as she, Pence, and Hayner joined the table's inhabitants.

"Sup." Axel replied. Demyx saw a distraught look on Hayner's face. _Seifer didn't go after him again did he?_ The musician thought.

"So, the yearbook is going to be finished soon," Pence started, "let's take some extra pictures!" The dark haired boy took out his camera.

"That sounds like fun!" Namine said enthusiastically, "Here take one of me and Demyx!" She scooted next to her brother.

"Okay, sure." Pence readied his camera and took a picture of Namine and Demyx.

"Hey, take one of me and Roxy," Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. "We've got to beat Marluxia and Larxene for cutest couple!" Pence laughed and took the picture.

"You know, you should take one of Xigbar and Luxord." Namine suggested and Xigbar froze with shock.

"Yeah, those two are inseparable." Pence agreed and readied his camera. Luxord put and arm around Xigbar, making the later blush. Pence took the picture and Namine smiled. Demyx looked at his sister suspiciously when suddenly a loud noise was heard on the other side of the cafeteria. They quickly looked over to see Seifer on the ground and Zexion standing in front of him, his fist clenched tightly.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Seifer shouted at the shorter boy.

"And you're one of the biggest ass holes I've ever met!" The slate haired teen retaliated. Rye and Fuu then ran up to Seifer, bringing a teacher into the fray.

"What is going on here?" The dark haired history teacher asked.

"Well, Mr. Leonheart, Seifer was just minding his own business ya 'know and then-"

"Fight." Fuu interrupted Rai before what would have evolved into a long rant.

"A fight, well then detention for both of you."

"We can only fit one more student in detention." A blonde teacher informed.

"Okay then, Mr. Strife, one will have detention today, and the other will have it tomorrow. It'd be best not to have them in the same room anyway."

"Okay…. The slate haired one can have it today"

"Hey Demyx, don't you have detention today?" Axel asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I got a detention today for being late." Demyx recalled.

"Perhaps fate has given you a second chance, what luck." Luxord added.

"Ha, yeah right," Xigbar glared at Luxord, "Luck and fate aren't real, if it wasn't meant to be, then it wasn't meant to be, just deal with it."

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Luxord shouted. "The least you could do is give Demyx some encouragement."

"Encouragement, my ass, forget it, I'm out of here." Xigbar dumped his tray in the trash can and left the cafeteria.

"What the _bloody_ _hell_ is his problem?" Luxord shouted. Everyone was giving each other side glances. It seemed as if everyone knew what was going on except for Luxord and Axel. The group of friends sat in silence until the bell rang.

~*Reno: This be a page break, yo.*~

Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were loitering in the courtyard, waiting for the bell to signal Demyx's after school detention. "Hey Dem, what's with Xigbar today?" Axel asked, truly confused by the dark haired boy's outburst earlier that day.

**A/N: Is it just me, or is Xigbar's name, like, really funny. It sounds like some kind of energy bar old people like Vexen use to lose weight. It's like "Gee, I'm so tired, but I'm trying to lose weight." Here have a Xigbar! And Vexen's name, it sounds too much like Vixen. Whenever I hear it I think of Vexen as a reindeer… it's really weird. He's got blond hair and goggles with Christmas bells on them. Okay, yeah, sorry I wasted your time… back to the story.**

"Well, Axel, since you're the only one who can't see the obvious, I'll tell you. You see, Xigbar's upset because Luxord is suddenly dating my sister and he's jealous. "

"Since when does Luxord like Namine?"

"I don't know… if you ask me, I think she's planning something." The bell rang and Demyx groaned. "Ugh, I'll see you guys later, I've got to get to detention." The two boys waved Demyx farewell, and Roxas wished him good luck.

When Demyx arrived at room 106 he took the desk all the way in the back. Miss Lockhart was known to spit when she talked, better safe than sorry. Demyx saw a couple other students in the room. One had long blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his face, Saix. He was sitting next to a slightly darker boy with equally long, silver-white hair, Xemnas. They were holding hands under the desk. (It's one of those two people desks because they're in the science room). Demyx also saw a girl with light brunette hair, who he recognized as Namine's friend Selphie. She was sitting next to Kairi, another one of Namine's friends. Demyx almost choked on his own breath when he saw Zexion enter the room and take a seat in the front of the class. The students commenced in quiet chatter as they waited for the teacher to show up. They waited… and waited… and waited. Suddenly someone walked in, but it wasn't Miss Lockhart. Mr. Valentine came into the room and sat in the front desk's chair. "Everyone sit up front." He commanded in a low voice that sent chills down Demyx's spine. The students shuffled up to the three front desks. Kairi sat with Selphie, Xemnas sat with Saix, and Zexion sat in the third desk by an empty chair. Demyx cursed his luck and sat next to the slate haired angel. Mr. Valentine said he didn't care what we did as long as we weren't loud because he had to make a phone call. The classroom was once again filled with quiet chatter. Demyx felt awkward sitting next to his crush and not saying anything. Said crush then took out a book and began reading it. It was titled _**Broadway Musicals of the 1940s.**_

"Um... hey." Demyx said, and the other teen looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I think I may have forgotten my skateboard at the library the other day." Demyx swallowed hard, the lump in in throat becoming unbearable.

"I know, I have it in my locker if you'd like it back."

"Oh, um, thanks." Both boys were back to silence, but Demyx hated silence. "So… why did you punch Seifer?" Demyx tried to sound as casual as a person could while talking about a bookworm nailing a bully in the face.

"He was making more rude comments like yesterday." Zexion answered, not looking up from his book.

"You shouldn't listen to him, I mean; he's just sour because the person he likes wouldn't like him back even if they were the last two people on earth. I'm sure… no I _positive_ there is someone who really _really_ likes you."

"Really, who?" Zexion still sounded uninterested.

"I do… I really do, and I would really appreciate it if you gave our date another chance." Zexion looked up from his book for the first time since the conversation started and couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Okay." The shorter boy said simply and went back to his book.

~*Reno: Meanwhile, this was happening, yo.*~

Vexen was in the boy's locker room, desperately trying to break out of the red locker he had been shoved into. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Just my luck, he has a basketball game in a few minutes and at this rate, I'll miss it_. Suddenly the blonde heard footsteps, someone was entering the room. "Um, hey, I need some help in here!" He called from the confines of the locker. The sound came closer and the science wiz heard the noise of the combination lock. When the door was opened, Vexen fell out of the locker and onto the floor, groaning as he tried to get up. He looked up at his savior and caught his breath, Marluxia. "Um… th-thanks for your help. He stuttered and ran towards the door when he realized his glasses had fallen off. When he turned, Marluxia was right in front of him holding the short blonde's glasses.

"Here I think you dropped these." He said with a charming smile on his face.

"Thank you." Vexen blushed.

"You should get contacts, you have really nice eyes." And with that said, Marluxia left the locker room. Vexen stood there frozen.

**Vexen**: Marluxia looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Marluxia talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Marluxia walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Marluxia looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

* * *

_Ah, the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little one-sided MarVex I added. There will be more side pairings coming your way. Remember to review and that flames will be used to make romantic fireworks for Zexion and Demyx's date!_


	5. The Date Take Two

_Hi there. I'm sorry I didn't post last week, with Halloween coming and all, but I'll try to get 2 chapters uploaded this week. I can't make any promises, but I'll try._

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 5: The Date… Take Two…**

Demyx was, once again, in his bathroom, drowning his hair in hairspray. Waiting for Saturday to come felt like it was taking forever, but eventually, Saturday rolled around. "Demyx, have you ever thought of using hair gel?" Namine asked upon entry. "It's a lot less harmful to the environment." The blonde haired girl saw the insanely large pile of empty hairspray cans. "Got another date today?" She asked.

"That's right; he gave me a second chance. Ah, I'm gonna make this one _perfect_!" Demyx tossed another can into the pile and got a new one.

"Do you spend _all_ your gig money on hairspray?" She asked, eying the pile of hairspray cans as if it was going to jump out at her.

"Nah, Mother buys it all for me; she says a rock star has to look good at all times. Speaking of which, have you decided what you'll do to carry on the family legacy? I think the violin suits you best."

"Well, you see, Demyx… I'm not so sure I want to carry on the family tradition of music. I want to be an artist." The can of hairspray Demyx was currently holing clattered to the floor. Demyx turned abruptly to face his younger sister.

"Namine are you crazy? Mother and Father will _kill_ you if they find out!" Demyx looked at his younger sister's fearful expression. Demyx hardly ever yells. The young musician let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Nami; I'm just worried about you. You're a great artist, and you know more than anyone that I'm all about pursuing one's dreams but… I don't know… I just… I don't want Mother and Father to disown you."

"Demyx, you don't need to worry about me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll start taking piano lessons and work on an art scholarship in secret."

"Okay, yeah, that does make me feel better."

"Well, you better head out. I'd hate to be the reason you missed _your date._"

"Oh, crap, I'm late! I'll see you tonight, Nami. If Mother asks, I'm at Luxord's."

"Okay, see ya."

Demyx dashed down the grand staircase and grabbed his skateboard. (He got it back from Zexion during the week.) He made his way through the foyer, waving at one of the maids as he passed. Demyx came from and extremely wealthy family of musicians. His mother played strings, and his father played woodwinds. Demyx was lucky to have the burning passion for music that he did. He had learned to play most instruments, though his favorite was the sitar. The young blonde also played guitar in a band called What Never Was. His parents approved with enthusiasm, glad that their son had such a love for music. However, Demyx didn't really like his home life, another reason why he spent so much time away from home. His parents were never around and when they were, they treated him like a co-worker, not a son. Sure, he liked that his parents would but him just about whatever he wanted, but he would trade it all for his parents to spend time with him. Demyx approached the Library and saw that Zexion was already there.

"You're late." He said simply.

"I know I'm really sorry too." Zexion rolled his eyes but felt his heart melt at Demyx's sheepish smile.

"It's okay; just don't be late next time."

"_Next_ time?"

"I-I mean if t-there _is_ a n-next time." The schemer blushed profusely.

"Awe, you're blushing." Demyx teased.

"I am not!" However Zexion couldn't hide the flash of red that covered his face.

"It's okay, I think it's adorable. Now, let's go!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and lead him to the train station. Only this time, they didn't cut through the sandlot.

The train was peaceful, not too many people on board. Demyx did see Hayner though. The sandy blonde still looked pretty spacey. The nocturne scooted over to the shorter boy. "Hey, Hayner, are you okay?" The musician asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Demyx, yeah I'm fine." The skater said quietly and looked back down.

"C'mon, there's no point in lying. You've been pretty down all week… did something happen?"

"Listen, Dem, I think it would be a lot safer for you if you just stayed out of it." Hayner had a longing look on his face before the train came to a stop and he departed. Demyx scooted back next to Zexion.

"Is he okay?" The shorter boy asked.

"His claims that he is, but I know him better than that." After a few more moments of silence, the train came to the last stop, Sunset Terrace. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and dashed off the train in excitement. When they got to Sunset Hill, Demyx stopped to let Zexion take a breath.

"You… do know that… I can walk… on my own." Zexion signaled to their intertwined hands, taking breaths between his words. Demyx just laughed and let go of Zexion's hand.

"C'mon it's almost time." Demyx lead Zexion to the fenced off edge of the hill. Twilight Town seemed to be locked within a forever twilight sky, but at sunset, the sky is at its most beautiful. The two gazed into the sky. The reds and oranges mixing… intertwining, just like their hands did subconsciously. "The view is even better from the clock tower, but that's where Axel and Roxas meet at around this time, and I'd hate to interrupt them." They stood in silence for a while before the two started talking about things they liked. They talked about music, art, literature. Finally, Demyx conjured up the courage to ask something that had been bothering him. "Zexion, who is _he_?"

"Who is who?" The slate haired angel asked, confused."The person who broke your heart, the one you keep referring to as _him._"

"He's…" Zexion stopped himself. _Am I really about to tell him? How could I possibly trust him this much already?_ "He's… He's no one important."

"I know its important Zexion, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Zexion looked into Demyx's peaceful eyes. _He_ had never treated him this way, with such respect. Demyx looked back into Zexion's dark blue eyes. _He_ had _never_ looked at him like that, with such care, such soul, such… love. Zexion blushed and turned to look at the sunset instead. _Is it possible for me to be feeling this way again? No, it's not._ A single tear fell down Zexion's face, but Demyx didn't see it.

Demyx had dropped Zexion off at the library; Zexion's brother Riku took care of it for today. "I hope you had a good time today." Demyx said, a bright smile on his face.

"Surprisingly… I did." Zexion forced a smile onto his face, only to realize that it wasn't fake, but a true, genuine smile.

"I really hope that we can do this again sometime." Before Zexion could answer, Demyx leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Demyx got on his skateboard and headed home. Zexion exhaled a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. He quietly shuffled into the library, Riku walking up to him as he entered.

"So, how was your little 'outing'?" Riku said sarcastically, a sadistic smirk plastered to his face.

"I don't see why that's any of _your_ business." Zexion snapped back while picking up a pile of books he was ready to shelf.

"Sorry, but you know I'm just worried right? I mean, it's been only, like, a month since the 'incident'. How do you know this guy isn't a bastard like Lex-"

"Stop talking, now! Demyx isn't like that." Zexion shouted back at his brother. _When did I start believing that? Wasn't I convinced he was like that this whole time? When did I start trusting him?_

"Zex… you've got it bad."

"Wait, what?"

"You're totally into him."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are, a lot. Dude I can't believe it, you _really_ like him."

"No, I don't! Cut it out."

"You're right, you don't like him… I think you _love _him."

"Zexion loves somebody?" Vexen approached the brothers.

"No, I don't."

"I recognize that look… Zexion, who's the lucky guy this time?" Sora approached with Kairi.

"There isn't one!"

"C'mon, admit it your in love with him!" Riku urged on.  
**Zexion: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

**Zexion: **No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

**Zexion: **It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

**Zexion:** No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

**Zexion: **This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

**Zexion: **You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

**Riku, Sora, Vexen, Kairi: **boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

**Zexion: **Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this one. Remember, reviews are always welcome, and this week, flames will be used to melt Hallowee chocolate so Axel and Roxas can bathe in it. Bye-bye._


	6. Try to Love Again

_I said and I delivered, a second chapter was uploaded this week. Once again, sorry for not uploading last week. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far._

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 6: Try to Love Again**

_"You did what?"_ The voice from the other end of the phone shouted. _"Dem, you're, like, super lucky."_

"I know, right?" Demyx had a large smile on his face. "So, enough about me kissing Zexion, how are you and Namine doing?"

"_Alright I suppose, but… I'm not sure if she really even likes me."_

"Why do you say that?" Demyx was also getting the feeling that Namine didn't really like Luxord. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

_"Well, all she seems to want to talk about is Xigbar. I don't understand, if she likes Xigbar, why did she ask me out?'_

Demyx finally got it. "Luxord, I don't think Namine likes Xigbar. I don't think Namine likes you either."

_"Then why-"_

"Don't you see, she's trying to hook the two of you up."

_"The two of who?"_

"_You_ and _Xigbar_, hello, are you paying attention?"

"_Me and Xigbar?"_

"Are you _really_ that dense? He likes you, a lot."

_"But we're both guys."_

"I know you're in denial and all, but you totally have it for him too."

_"I do not!"_

"Well, you know what Luxord, think whatever you want. Just know that while you're canoodling with my sister, Xigbar is home alone, crying his eye out." Demyx said eye, because Xigbar only had one eye. There was silence from the other end of the phone, and then, Luxord hung up. _Just wait._ Demyx thought._ With Namine's help, soon Luxord will realize he's gay and stop hiding in denial._

Demyx was about to pick up his sitar when his cell phone rang, the song 'Don't Trust Me' playing. "Hello?" Demyx asked nervously, not recognizing the number.

"Hey, is this Demyx Nocturne?" A young but serious voice asked.

"Um… yes, who is this?"

"My name is Riku Schemer, Zexion's brother." Demyx's heart pounded a mile a minute. Why was Zexion's brother calling him? Did Demyx do something wrong? Was it something he said? Perhaps he made Zexion sad when he mentioned '_him_'.

"Um… yeah, is there, something you… need?"

"I'm just going to warn you. If you do _anything_ to make my brother go back to the way he was after the 'incident', I'm going to make you wish you were never born, understand. Demyx nodded even though the teen on the other end couldn't see him.

"Y-yes… I understand p-perfectly." His voice sounded small and weak.

"Good." And with that, Riku hung up the phone. Demyx exhaled a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Demyx glanced at the clock, time for him to go to the library. The young musician made his way through the halls, down the grand staircase, pass the foyer, and onto the sidewalk. He hopped onto his skateboard and made his way to the library.

**A/N: Okay, another unimportant interruption. You know how it's popular belief that Demyx's real name is 'Myde', well, I actually think it's Emyd, (pronounced Emid). It sounds like a name Square Enix would use. A lot of people think it's Medy too, I don't really think he looks like a Medy, though. I think Myde sound best, but I still think it's Emyd. Once again, I'm sorry for wasting your time on another one of my random rants, back to the story.**

As Demyx approached the library, he couldn't help but wonder what that other guy had done to hurt Zexion so much. Of course, if Zexion didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force him to, but he would like to know so he could have an idea as to how to make it better. Demyx also thought about him and Zexion relationship wise. Were they going out now? Demyx would like to think so, but he knew they weren't. It was just one date. Maybe he could ask Zexion to be his boyfriend today?

Demyx pushed his way through the glass double doors. The library was quiet and almost empty, like usual. The young musician set his skateboard down at his usual table, making a mental note not to forget it this time. He looked around and found Zexion in the fiction section stocking books. Zexion hadn't noticed Demyx until the taller boy stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him close so that their bodies were touching. "How's my slate haired angel doing?" The skater asked, nuzzling his chin into the shorter boy's hair. Zexion gasped, surprised at the other's sudden closeness.

"I'm f-fine, I s-suppose." The schemer let a shy smile accompanied by a blush creep across his face. The two were content just standing there in each other's presence. They could've stayed there all day, but the bell at the front desk signaled that the slate haired librarian was needed. Demyx sighed, let go of his angel, and followed him to the front desk. Demyx was shocked at what he found. Axel and Roxas, in a library? It was unheard of! Well, Demyx even going _near_ the library was unheard of before he met the slate haired teen, but he still wondered what the red-head and his blonde boyfriend wanted here.

"Hey, you're Zexion right?" The tall, lanky man asked. Zexion nodded. "Well, _you've_ got mail!" It was then that Demyx noticed that Axel had a box with him. Axel and Roxas were messenger boys for the school. Roxas was the one who started the club; however, Axel was the only one who joined. It didn't matter to him though, this was just one more thing he and Axel could do together. Axel handed Zexion a medium sized cardboard box. Zexion took it and eyed it suspiciously.

"Are you sure this is for me?" The slate haired teen asked. "I never get mail."

"It has your name right on it, see," Axel pointed to the label. "Zex-E-on Skee-mer." Axel sounded out the word. "Got it memorized?"

"Well, seeing as it is _my_ name, I would presume, yes, I've got it memorized." The shorter boy said sarcastically.

"Wow, Dem, you've got yourself a feisty one, tell me how the sleeping arrangements work out, okay." Axel did that eyebrow wiggly thing, Demyx and Zexion blushed like mad, and Roxas face palmed.

"Okay, time for you to leave." Roxas said, dragging his boyfriends by the ear. The two left through the glass double doors.

"So… Are you gonna open it?" Demyx said, eyeing the box.

"I guess I will." Zexion brought the box to the table Demyx had set his skateboard down by and sat down. He took out a pocket knife, that he just so happened to have with him, (no, Zexy _doesn't_ cut himself) and cut the tape on the box. Zexion looked inside and a look of distraught formed onto his face. Inside was a bunch of roses. Surrounding the roses was an Artemis Fowl book, an ocean scented candle, a couple of mixed CDs, and a shiny silver thong. There was a note in the box as well. Zexion picked it up and read it silently.

_Zexion,_

_You left these at my house and I felt today would be the perfect day to return them. Happy one month anniversary of our breakup._

_Miserably yours,_

_Lexaeus_

Zexion couldn't believe this. Lexaeus broke his heart exactly one month ago today. The slate haired teen sat there, unwilling to move. Demyx stepped closer, "So it was Lexaeus... Zexion I'm sorry." Demyx took Zexion into a tight embrace. The slate haired boy looked Demyx right in the eyes. "It's okay.. It's not your fault." It was silent for a little while. "…Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

**Zexion: **"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again..."

"I'm willing to try if you are." Zexion said, an almost loving look on his face.

"I am." Demyx smiled and leaned in to capture Zexion's lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

_What did I tell ya, huh? Great right? TeeHee. Well, you know the drill, I love reviews, they're always welcome. Flames will be used to burn those roses that evil Lexaeus sent Demy's Sexy Zexy. Bye Bye for now 3_


	7. Functional Family

_Hey there readers. I'm so glad you got this far without hitting the back button and saying 'screw this shit'. This here is an eventful chapter so, enjoy -^_^-_**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Functional Family**

It had been about a week since Zexion and Demyx made their relationship official. Demyx and Zexion would walk to school together and chat in the courtyard every day. They would walk to the library together after school, and Demyx would help Zexion stock the high shelves. The slate haired teen even started sitting with Demyx and his friends at lunch instead of sitting alone like he used to. Demyx's friends grew to really like Zexion, and soon enough, he became 'part of the gang'.

The large group of friends was sitting in the courtyard after school, chatting about this and that. "So, you're serious?" Demyx cracked up laughing. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"Oh, c'mon, you know Roxy can't fight my supreme persuasion skills." Axel replied, also laughing.

"Okay, really funny." Roxas' words were dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you always have to update everyone on our _personal_ life?" Everyone knew what Roxas meant by '_personal'_.

"Okay, okay keep your pants on." Axel snickered. "Taking them off Is my job." Roxas let out an irritated sigh. "So, anything knew with your two?" The question was directed towards Demyx and Zexion.

"Well, Demyx is coming over my house today so he can meet my family." Zexion replied, not looking up from his book. He was reading _**Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception**_.

"Meeting the parents already? Wow, at the rate you two are going, you'll soon be fu-" Axel was interrupted by a trumpet being played.

"Attention students of Twilight Town High School!" A feminine voice called. A blonde girl was standing with her pink haired boyfriend. They were in front of the band geeks who they 'persuaded' to help them with a dramatic entrance. "As you all probably know, prom is coming up. And I _know_ you'll all vote for me, _right._" She giggled sadistically, but looked at them as though she was going to stab them with a dirty kitchen knife. "Me and Marluxia here are running for prom king and queen, so remember to make the… smart choice." She giggled some more and prepared to leave with her boyfriend.

"Larxene, you go ahead, I think I'll stay out here."

"Fine, suit yourself." The girl trotted away, leaving nothing but frightened band geeks in her wake.

Vexen was studying with his friends Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas when he saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. The blonde teen's pulse sped up as a blush crept across his face. Larxene was talking about something, but Vexen didn't hear her, he was too busy gazing upon the gorgeous, pink haired, basketball player. The young ice lover was so caught up in his own day dreaming, that he didn't notice when the object of his affection walked right up to him. "Excuse me, your Vexen right?" Vexen heard the soft, deep voice speaking to him and nearly fell backwards from where he was sitting.

"Oh, um… y-yeah." He stuttered, finding it unbelievable that any man could turn him, a normally calm intellectual, into mush.

"Listen, my coach says that if I fail my next science test, he'll kick me off the team. Do you think you could…? I don't know… tutor me?" He had knelt down so that he was eye level with the teen sitting across from him. Vexen felt as though his heart had just… stopped.

"Um… y-yeah, s-s-sure, w-when are you f-free?" Vexen failed to hide the deep red blush that covered his face.

"After school today, if that's good for you."

Vexen thanked the heavens that the chess team meeting today had been canceled. "Yeah, I'm f-free today. H-how about we m-meet at the l-library?" The blonde science geek began to wonder if he'd _ever_ learn to talk around the taller male.

"Sounds great, I'll meet you at four." And with that, Marluxia turned around and headed off to catch up to Larxene. Vexen fainted.

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo*~*

Zexion lead Demyx up the stone steps of his house. It was a whole lot different than Demyx's opulent mini-mansion. It wasn't terribly large, but it had four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms. It wasn't ultra-fancy with expensive paintings hanging along the walls. However, even though it lacked many things that Demyx's house didn't, it had one thing that Demyx was sure his house would never have, it felt like 'home'. As Zexion lead Demyx through the front door, an awful lot of loud noise was heard from the upstairs. Demyx heard calls of 'Zexion's home.' And 'yay Zexion'. The patter of footsteps grew louder as four children pounded down the stairs. They were mostly young children and after them came a short woman with slate colored hair. "Zexion, welcome home, sweetheart. Oh, and this must be Demyx." The woman extended a hand towards Demyx, who shook it kindly. "It's so very nice to finally meet you Demyx."

"Likewise, Mrs. Schemer." The young musician said with a kind smile.

"Oh, come now let's drop the formalities. You may call me Laila." She returned the smile. "Well, this is our family, don't be shy, children, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sovereign." said a boy about 11 years old with silver hair.

"Yeah, and I'm Odysseus, his twin" Another silver haired boy of 11 introduced.

"Hey, the name's Jiro." Another silver haired boy by the age of 8 or 9 introduced himself. There was one more child left, a girl about 6 years old. Odysseus patted her shoulder in encouragement. She stepped forward.

"H-hi, I'm Maeve." (A/n pronounced like maze, but with a 'v') said the girl. She had semi-long slate colored hair and midnight blue eyes just like Zexion's. Maeve took another step forward and smiled one of the sweetest smiles Demyx had ever seen in his life. "I really like your hair, its super neat-o." She giggled, now not shy anymore. More footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Demyx looked up and a teen about a year younger than him with silver hair appeared.

"My name's Riku." He said with a smirk on his face, coming closer to the rest of the group. Demyx almost scowled, but caught himself.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." He said with a smile.

Demyx's time at the schemer's house was one he would never forget. They were practically drowning in hospitality. Laila had made cookies and let all the kids help… Demyx couldn't remember a time where his mother even went _near_ the kitchen. She joked with the older kids and wiped the crumbs off the faces of the younger ones… Demyx couldn't remember his mother or father ever holding him… not once. He was practically raised by nannies. Things were going great until dinner time. Demyx had a feeling _something_ bad was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to be like this.

Everyone sat down at the large table for dinner. Because Zexion's father, Sepheroth, was healing from his sickness in the hospital, there was one extra chair. "So, Demyx, Zexion tells us that you're a musician." Laila said with sweetness in her voice

"Yeah, I love music, and I can play just about every instrument you could think of. My favorite is the sitar."

"The sitar, what's a sitar?" Maeve asked, wiping food off her mouth.

"A sitar is a lute of India with a small, pear-shaped body and a long, broad, fretted neck. It has a track of 20 movable frets with 6 or 7 metal playing strings." Demyx replied.

"That's very interesting." Laila replied. "Zexion also tells us-"

"Zexion _also_ can't keep his moaning down at night." Riku interrupted.

"Riku!" Laila and Zexion both shouted at once.

"Sorry, I'm just making conversation. Tell me, Demyx, have you and Zexion 'done' anything yet?"

"Riku, if you don't stop being rude this instant you are going to your room!"

"Well, it's better than sitting here with you _fags_!"

"Riku, upstairs, NOW!" Laila shouted and Riku rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I am so sorry about him." Zexion said, with his head in his hands. "He's never acted like this before."

"Hey, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." Demyx said, scooting over to trap the male in a loving embrace.

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo.*~*

Demyx had left Zexion's house about two hours previously. His parents were still arguing. They had been fighting since before he came home. As distraught as the young musician was, this happened often. Demyx knew his parents loved each other deep down inside, but money and greed gets in the way of everything. Demyx heard a soft knock at his door and let Namine in. Namine always slept in Demyx's room when their parents fought.

"What is it this time?" Namine asked.

"Father's been cheating again."

"Oh…" Namine put her head on her brother's shoulder and cried. Demyx thought back to his day at Zexion's house. Up until dinner, everything was fine. They all loved each other, very much. Demyx's eyes widened in shock when he caught himself wishing, if only for a brief moment, that Laila was his mom too. The sound of a vase breaking against the wall snapped him out of his trance. Namine cried harder, but that wasn't the only sobs the young musician heard. He could hear sobs coming from downstairs… his mother was crying.

**Demyx: **Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

**Namine: **You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
**Demyx and Namine: **It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

**Namine: **Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

**Demyx: **I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
**Demyx and Namine: **It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

**Demyx: **In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
**Namine: **I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
**Demyx: **I don't want two addresses  
**Namine: **I don't want a step-brother anyways  
**Demyx: **And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

**Demyx and Namine: **In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

**Namine: **Mom will be nicer  
**Demyx: **I'll be so much better, **Namine:** I'll tell my brother  
**Demyx: **Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
**Namine: **I'll be so much better, **Demyx:** I'll do everything right  
**Namine: **I'll be your little girl forever  
**Demyx: **I'll go to sleep at night

Demyx dried the tears off of Namine's face as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, true. It took me a while, but I DID IT! Remember to review, you will be rewarded with the metaphorical cookie of friendship. Flames will be used to set fire to Riku's pants. TaTa for now. 3_


	8. Letting the Truth Out

_CHAPTER 8 Wo0T! I don't think I've ever liked anything this much! If you read my other fic 'Things I'll Never Say to Your Face' I'll have it updated by the end of the month. I will **Never **make you wait that long **again**. So, sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 8... a plot twist is in motion!_

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 8: Letting the Truth Out**

When Demyx woke up, he carried Namine back to her room, like he always did when she stayed in his room. The young musician slumped downstairs. Upon seeing his mother with tears in her eyes, he felt his heart sink. "Mother?" Demyx called, making his way to the dining room table, where she sat. "Mother, where's Father?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, he'll be back soon, sweetie, don't worry." Demyx cringed at the pet name. She only ever talked to him sweetly if something _really_ bad had happened with his father.

"Father isn't coming back this time… is he?"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'this time'? Your father has _never_ left us!"

"He went to that other woman again, didn't he?" Demyx pressed on, his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"There _is_ no other woman! Where are you getting these horrid ideas from?"

"I can hear when you two fight. I'm not deaf and neither is Namine."

"You're crazy!"

"I knew it! He's not coming back!" The blonde boy yelled.

"If he doesn't come back then it's your fault!" The tall woman yelled back.

"My fault, how the _hell_ is it _my_ fault?" Demyx was so furious, which was saying something because Demyx hardly ever got mad.

"That's because, you are a disappointment and a disgrace to this family, both you and your disgusting sister!"

"Don't you dare talk about Namine like that!"

"Well, how _dare_ she want to take up _art!_" She spat the last word out as if it were poison.

"Namine is an amazing artist!"

"Well, what about you? You father was so convinced that you were the perfect son. Your love for music made him so proud, and then you go ahead and ruin it!"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm talking about that _boy_ you've been seeing! You're a disgusting _fag_, that's why your father left! He felt this family wasn't good enough, so he made another one."

"When did he start believing that?"

"Since the day you were born! He has had two boys with that other woman. They're a year younger than you and I hate them! I hate them and their whore of a mother! What was her name? Ah, yes Aerith!" _Aerith? _Demyx thought. _That's Roxas and Sora's mom… but that means…_ Realization hit him like a car full of drunk drivers. Roxas and Sora were his brothers.

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo*~*

"Are you serious?" Roxas was awestruck and Sora had dropped all his books on the ground.

"Yes… I am." Demyx replied, head down, face hidden. "I can't believe this; we've known each other since preschool and had never realized how much we look alike."

"Well… what are we going to do now?" Sora asked while picking up his dropped books.

"I don't think we need to do anything." Roxas replied. "I mean, this doesn't change anything… right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, why would it change anything?" Demyx sighed. He couldn't believe that after all this time; he had two other siblings besides Namine. However, the thing that hurt the most was the fact that his father had a whole other family, that Sora and Roxas were a part of that family, and that they never realized they had the same father. How much time did he spend with his other family when he claimed to be working? Zexion put a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He said and smiled one of his rare, kind smiles.

"Thanks, Zexy." Demyx smiled back. Suddenly Zexion was knocked away from Demyx and tackled to the ground. The schemer had been glomped by a nerdy looking blond kid.

"Ugh, Vexen what the _hell_?" Zexion gasped out, trying to pry the science geek off of him. He was confused; this was something that the stolid Vexen would _never_ do.

"Why weren't you at the library yesterday? You missed the _best_ day of my _life_."

"Demyx came over my house yesterday, what happened that was so great?"

"Well, I am now Marluxia's official science tutor. He asked me to meet him at the library yesterday, so I did. It was _amazing_. I had never been that close to him, well, except that time in the locker room, but-"

"What about a locker room?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Zexion; he was helping me out of a locker."

"Oh, right okay."

"Well, I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Sure thing." Vexen left. "Okay, well, that was weird."

"Tell me about it, no one glomps _my_ Zexion except for _me_." Demyx giggled, finding his spirits lifted. Zexion rolled his eyes and put his arm around the young musician as they walked to the library.

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo.*~*

Zexion was going through the returned books, jotting down the name of whoever had to pay a fine so he would remember to bill them later. Demyx was sitting on the counter watching his boyfriend work. They were both quiet, and Zexion knew it was because they were both thinking about what Riku had said the day previous. "Listen Demyx," the slate hired teen started, "I'm _really_ sorry about what Riku said yesterday. He's never acted like that before."

"What was it with him? I thought he was different… that he was better than that."

"He is usually; I know he's just looking out for me. He just wants to make sure that you're not like Lexaeus." Demyx took a deep breath.

"If you don't mind me asking… what did Lexaeus do that was so bad? I mean, I know he broke up with you, but it's more than that… isn't it?" Zexion's eyes seemed to fade, just slightly.

"Heh, I remember that when you had I first met, I would've killed you for asking such a question, but now… I feel like I can trust you with anything." Demyx smiled and Zexion took a deep breath. "You see Demyx, Lexaeus is the star quarter back of the football team, because of him we have never lost a game. The guys envied him and the girls loved him. However, no matter how many cheerleaders and class presidents threw themselves at him, he had his eye on one person, a short, shy, lonely teen."

"You?"

"Yeah, it was me. When he asked me out I was ecstatic. You'd be too if every teen's dream just asked you to be his. We were together for half a year when I said something I wished countless times that I hadn't." Zexion took another deep breath. "I told him I loved him. He just looked at me like I was a clown on Wall Street. He told me that what we had was just a fling, and that the only reason he picked me was because I seemed 'easy'. When he asked me out I felt special, like I was worth wanting, but after he said that, I felt as though I wasn't worth anything. It was at this time that he tried to convince me to sleep with him, but I refused. He then told me that he just couldn't go out with someone who had _actual_ feelings for him and told me it wouldn't work out and that I should go, so I got up and left, feeling as though my heart was ripped out. It was later that day that I found out he had been with someone else as well. About three days later… I met you." A smile slowly crept onto Zexion's somber face. "You came by every day, you'd never check out books or read anything, but I somehow found comfort in that. I knew there was someone here you came to see every day, but I would've never actually believed that it was me. Although I admit, I did hope a little." Demyx took Zexion into a warm embrace.

~*~Reno: Meanwhile, this was happening, yo*~*

Luxord sat on the floor with his back against his bed, cell phone clutched in his hand. Could what Demyx said be true? Did Xigbar _actually_ like him? Did _he_ actually like _Xigbar_? No that was impossible! Luxord wasn't gay… right? Luxord took a deep breath and dialed the familiar number into his phone. He had used this number so many times to call his good friend Demyx, but now he prayed that it wasn't Demyx who answered the phone, it would only make him feel guilty.

"_Hello?"_ A soft, female voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Namine, it's Luxord."

"Oh, hey, is there something you want to do?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering… you see, the prom is coming up, and I'm hoping you'll be my date." _Why does saying this feel so wrong?_

"Oh, um…" The blonde artist was silent for a while. "S-sure, I'll go with you Luxord."

"Great, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah… see ya." As Luxord hung up the phone, he couldn't help but feel as though he did something wrong, as though he just broke someone's heart… as though the heart he broke… could be his own. The young Brit tried to sleep that night, but every time sleep took him, all he'd dream about was Xigbar. It was 1:24am, when he woke up again, mumbling words that lingered on his lips from his last dream… "I think I love you."

**Luxord: **"I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey!I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way"

Luxord drifted to sleep once more, mumbling one last thing before sleep took him. "What am I afraid of?"

* * *

_Oh, yeah! Be jealous! Lol JK! The song in this chapter is one I've never heard before, but I saw the lyrics and thought it'd be perfect for what Luxord in feeling in this chapter. Remember to review, they are **always** welcome, and flames will be used to light the romantic candles Axen is setting up in his bedroom... Roxas is in for a surprise tonight! -^_^-_


	9. Intimacy

_Well, here we are, chapter nine! This chapter is dedicated to alucardy-party-girl666. Your review brightened my whole day. Free smiles for anyone who reads this chappy!_

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 9: Intimacy**

Demyx sat on the counter of the library's front desk. He stared at his boyfriend dreamily as said boyfriend worked on sorting the new books. _Wow, he has a really nice ass._ Demyx mentally slapped himself for thinking that about his shy, innocent Zexion. It had been a full month since they had started going out. Demyx couldn't believe that a little over a month ago, he hadn't even talked to the slate haired boy, now said boy plagued his every thought. Things seemed to have gotten better for everyone. Demyx and Zexion's relationship couldn't be better, Marluxia and Vexen (who were here studying) had gotten closer, Xigbar's mood had picked up a little, Demyx's father had apologized to him and Namine for not telling them about Roxas and Sora, and Lexaeus hadn't bothered Zexion since the one month break up letter. All seemed good. Demyx's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise. "Hey Zex, did you hear that?" the musician asked.

"I don't hear anything." The schemer replied. The noise came again.

"Did you hear it that time?" Demyx persisted, a little spooked now.

"Yeah… I think it's coming from the storage room." The two boys walked up to the storage room and looked at the door. "Well, I think it's gone now-" just then they heard it more clearly as it came from the other side of the door.

_"Mmm… Roxas."_

_"Axel be quiet someone might hear us."_ A long moan followed the sentence.

"I'm feeling a little more that uncomfortable…" Demyx said, trying to sneak away. Zexion sighed and held his hand, keeping him in place. With his other hand, he knocked loudly on the door. A loud thump was heard and a cry of 'oh shit'. Zexion sighed again.

"C'mon you two, this is a library, not a cheap motel. I suggest you stop now and finish it somewhere I don't have to be for most of my day." Zexion heard a soft mumble of 'sorry' coming from Axel and an 'I told you so' coming from Roxas. Zexion, still holding Demyx's hand, headed back to the front desk where he continued sorting the books. Demyx sighed as he sat back down on the counter. There had been something he had been meaning to ask his slate haired angel, but he was too shy. Would Zexion be into that kind of thing? Would the shorter boy be too shy? Finally, Demyx found his courage and sauntered over to Zexion, wrapping his arms around the schemer's waist. He put his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, whispering in his ear as he spoke.

"Hey Zexy, I was wondering…" Demyx took a deep breath, he'd only done something like this once, and even then he was shy. "I-I was wondering… um… well." Another deep breath. "You see, the prom's coming up and I wanted to know if you'd go with me…" Zexion giggled lightly and turned around, wrapping his arms around the nocturne's neck.

"Demyx, I already assumed I'd be going with you." He laughed again, the sound music to Demyx's ears. The taller boy smiled one of his world famous smiles and pulled Zexion into a passionate kiss.

"Tsk tsk tsk… "The pulled apart as he turned to the people behind them. "Get a room you two, this is a public place." Axel chuckled, still sweaty from his… uh… previous activities.

"Your one to talk, Axel" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge me. When Roxy here told me it was his dream to get it on with a hot guy in a library, how could I refuse?"

"I never said that!" Roxas shouted accusingly. "Stop putting your words in my mouth."

"You weren't complaining when you had something else of mine in your mouth." Roxas' blush matched his lover's hair.

"We're going home… _now_." Roxas said, dragging the pyro by his sleeve.

"Sorry to leave so soon guys but, duty calls." Axel winked as Roxas dragged him out the glass double doors, blush still vibrant on his face. Demyx chuckled as they left.

"I could never get tired of them."

"Well, for better or worse, it looks like I'm stuck with them too." Zexion laughed.

After the laughing fit was done, the two boys looked over at Vexen and Marluxia. The two seemed to have stopped studying and now had engaged in conversation. Vexen had changed a lot over the past month. These changes included him not being so awkward and clumsy as well as an impressive growth spurt. He was now taller than Demyx, which was weird considering the nerdy blonde used to be shorter than Zexion. Vexen laughed about something Marluxia had said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Zexion smiled, he had met Vexen through Lexaeus and was happy he still kept in touch after the break up. Truthfully, Vexen didn't really like Lexaeus. The only reason he hung around was because the jock was paying him to do his homework for him. Naturally, how could Vexen refuse cash for doing something he found to be so easy. Zexion smiled, he knew that Vexen would stop at nothing until Marluxia was his. The only problem… Larxene.

It was known to the whole school that Marluxia didn't even _like_ Larxene. The mystery was why he was even going out with her. It was unknown to the school that Larxene's parents owned a major company in France. Larxene de Sade got everything she had ever wanted ever since the day she was born. However, at age 14 Larxene had found another thing she wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted a big, extravagant wedding, and what Larxene wants, Larxene gets. So her parents set her up to marry the son of a rich crime lord. However, Marluxia Hanabusa didn't want to marry to marry a girl he had never met. To solve this problem, the de Sade family sent Larxene to Twilight Town to meet her fiancé. She had been living in Twilight Town for the past four years, every year getting closer to her wedding day. When Larxene turned 18, a little more than a month from now, she would wed Marluxia, thus joining the Hanabusa and de Sade families. It was the perfect plan, especially because the de Sade family was facing hard times and wedding the Hanabusa family would save them from the poor house. Yes the perfect plan… well except for one teeny weenie detail… Marluxia didn't like Larxene.

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo*~*

Xigbar was looking over the school courtyard from room 106, the detention room. His palm was against the glass and his eyes were filled with longing. The scarred boy watched as Luxord and Namine cuddled under one of the courtyard trees. "How could I let this happen?" He wondered out loud. Luxord hadn't talked to him in over a month; it was almost as if he was invisible. Xigbar sighed. "Me and Luxord, as if; how could I have been so stupid?"

**Xigbar: **She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

Xigbar slunk to the ground, sobbing into his knees. "This has got to stop. I need to stop crying and do something about it. Get with a girl, Luxord? As if! Two can play at that game." Xigbar stood up and left the room, not caring how much trouble he got in for skipping detention.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo*~*

"What do you mean you're leaving? You can't just dump me!" Lexaeus was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Actually, I can! I can't stand being with you anymore!" Kairi, a young redhead yelled back.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

"Someone with rights, not your toy." With this, Kairi tuned and left. As soon as she was out of sight, she sat against the side of the school building and cried her eyes out. "How could he do that?" She asked out loud.

"Something wrong?" Someone asked and she looked up. "Hey, my name's Xigbar."

"Hi," She sniffed, "I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet you Kairi." _This is perfect, Kairi practically lives to make people jealous._ "So, what happened with you and Lexaeus?"

"I found out that he'd been cheating on be a few months ago with some emo kid. I mean, I know the only reason I was going out with him was to make Sora jealous but still…"

"Hey it's okay." Xigbar put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You and I have a common problem Kairi. How's this, I'll help you make Sora jealous."

"Really, you would do that?"

"Sure, there just so happens to be someone I need to make jealous too. Trust me, you be my date to prom, and you'll have Sora by the end of the night."

"It's a deal." Xigbar and Kairi shook hands. What Xigbar forgot to mention… Sora was about as straight as a rainbow.

* * *

_I definately have to say that this is my favorite chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remeber to feed the review monsters, they're very hungry and eat only reviews and lucky charms... however I am poor so I need those reviews. This week, flames will be used to light the fireplace for Axel and Roxas' romantic dinner. Let's just hope they remember to put it out before engaging in... 'other activities'_


	10. Never Again

_This chapter is on the shorter side, but I love it none the less. Well, enjoy. P.S don't shoot me, you'll know what that means when the time comes. As for you 'Things I'll Never Say To Your Face' fans, The chapter is almost complete so just hang tight. _

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 10: Never Again…**

Xigbar smiled to himself as he viewed his hand. Don't get me wrong, his hand sucked, but he had a plan that didn't involve poker. Today was the first time he had gone to Luxord's house since the blonde started dating Namine. He, Luxord, and Demyx were playing poker just like they used to, only one difference… Namine was practically _draped_ over Luxord. What was weird was that she kept glancing over at Xigbar. It was making him a little more than uncomfortable. Anyway, back to the main point, Xigbar was smiling because his master plan was in action. In exactly one minute, his 'girlfriend' Kairi would call. He would get all lovey-dovey on the phone with her, and that had _got_ to make Luxord jealous. Xigbar glanced at the clock. 3… 2… 1… _'Call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock'_ Xigbar's phone rang and he picked it up after about three rings. (He didn't want to look like he was expecting it).

"Hello?" He asked. _Yeah, like I don't already know who it is_. The scarred boy chuckled to himself.

"_Hey Xiggy!"_ She shouted from the other end of the phone line. She whispered her next line. "_I have Sora here with me. We're gonna totally make him jealous. Are you in position?"_

"Of course babe, I'm at my bud's house playin' poker." Xigbar smirked when Luxord tensed at the word 'babe'. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Ugh, the volume on this thing is terrible; let me put you on speaker."

"_KK!"_ Xigbar switched to speakerphone. Now Luxord could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Okay, it's on. So, you pick out your prom dress yet?" Luxord grew more interested in the conversation. Since when did Xigbar have a girlfriend? Since when was Xigbar straight? Wait… since when did he care?

"_Yeah, you're gonna love it. I went for the sexy look, just how you like it."_ She said super flirty-like.

"Xigbar," Luxord started, "Is that Kairi?"

"Yeah, it is. Say hi to Luxord, Demyx, and Namine, okay babe?"

"_Hi Namine, hi Demyx, hi… Luxord. Hmm, that's funny; I don't remember you ever mentioning a Luxord."_ Oh she was good. This ought to stir the blonde gambler up, oh and it did.

"Xigbar, what does she mean by that?" Said blonde gambler asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"Well, I suppose you just never came up in conversation, I guess you just weren't on my mind at all." Xigbar knew he what he said was kind of below the belt, he could see the pain in his crush's eyes. The black haired boy felt a sudden ping of guilt. First he doesn't talk to the other for a month, and then he tells him that he wasn't on his mind at all? Xigbar sighed,_ this has to be done._ He thought. "Listen Kairi, I've got to go. I'll see ya later, okay?"

"_Sure thing, Xiggy. Can't wait for the prom; love 'ya."_ Then the line went dead and Xigbar closed his cell phone.

"Xigbar, Kairi… really?" There was anger detected in the gambler's voice. Demyx and Namine just sat there, ready to watch the scene unfold. "Since when have you like _Kairi_?"

"Since when does it matter to you? What, you can have a girlfriend and I can't? Is that what it is?"

"No!" Luxord shouted, a little too defensively. "But really, _Kairi_? Xigbar, everyone knows that girl's a whore."

"She's a faithful whore."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating that I'm not faithful to Namine?"

"No, not at all, I'm insinuating that you're a whore too."

"_Excuse me?_ What the _bloody hell_ are you talking about?"

"You can't just get someone thinking that you feel a certain way about them, and then go off dating someone else!"

"Once again, what are you _talking_ about?

"You know what Luxord, fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Is that an invitation?"

"What, no!"

"Then go fuck yourself."

"You dirty little-" Luxord was about to lunge at Xigbar when Demyx grabbed him by the back of his hoodie. "Demyx let me the fuck go!"

"No, you two need to stop this! You guys are _best friends_! It's obvious to see that you are both hurting right now, but do even know why? Think about it Luxord, why does it hurt so much? The two of you need to stop acting like children and _grow up_!" Everyone in the room was quiet. None of them had ever heard Demyx angry before, and it was scary as _hell_. Demyx pushed Luxord towards Xigbar, the pissed look never leaving his face. "Now, get over it and make up, _now!_"

*~*Reno: This be a page break, yo*~*

Zexion was working in the library. Demyx had gone to play poker with his friends, and Zexion had never realized how lonely he was without the blonde there. Of course the musician had come earlier. He had been to the library to see the slate haired beauty every day for two months now, and that would be a terrible streak to lose. Zexion smiled as he thought of Demyx sitting at his usual table, listening to his iPod and not talking to anyone. He can't believe it had only been a month since then, and now, he can't imagine his life without the other boy. Someone walked into the library, but Zexion paid them no mind. If they needed him, they'd ask him for help. "Zexion?" The slate haired boy froze. He knew that voice. Oh, and he knew it well. Zexion turned around and practically glared a whole through the tall male in front of him.

"What do you want, Lexaeus?" He asked, spitting out the boy's name as if it were poisoned.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon, hear me out, Zexy."

"_Don't_ call me that."

"You never had a problem with me calling you that before. What, is that a special name reserved for your lover?" Lexaeus said the last word with disgust.

"Leave, Lexaeus."

"Stop fooling yourself, Zexion. You know as well as I do that you still love me."

"I told you to _leave_."

"If this is about the way I treated you after the break up, please know that I'm sorry."

"I'm not believing your lies again."

**A/N: Okay, first off, don't shoot me for using this song, the words just fit perfectly with what's going on. Also, note that I have adapted the song slightly to make it a duet, so it'll be slightly out of context. If you honestly hate it that much, just skip it, I'm not forcing you to read the songs, they're just here for musical lovers and to better portray the character's feelings.**

**Lexaeus: **You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
**Zexion: **You want my love, You want my heart  
**Lexaeus: **And we will never ever ever be apart

**Zexion: **were we an item? Or were you just playing  
**Lexaeus: **We can't be friends, What are you saying?  
is there another, please Look me in my eyes

**Zexion: **My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
**Lexaeus: **And now I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

**Zexion: **Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
to think I wanted you to always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
but I guess I'm glad that now, we ain't together  
**Lexaeus: **And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
**Zexion: **I was in pieces, and you wouldn't fix me  
And you were just the cause of all my bad dreams

**Lexaeus: **Im going down, down, down, dooown  
**Zexion: **And I just couldn't believe my first love would go around

like that  
**Lexaeus: **Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

**Zexion:**Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
to think I wanted you to always be mine, mine

**Lexaeus: **Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

**Zexion: **Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
to think I wanted you to always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

Zexion held his firm look, his decision final. "And, you're positive you don't want to take me back." Zexion's glared didn't falter. Lexaeus let out a low chuckle. "Whatever, you'll be back. I know it." And with that, the tall boy left through the glass double doors.

* * *

_Well, hope you enjoyed. Once again, don't shoot me. Flames will be used to provide warmth for Roxas, for he is vacationing in Cananda. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I COMMAND IT OF YOU! ^_^_


	11. Advice From A Playa'

_Well, here we are chapter 11. I really like this one, enjoy!_

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 11: Advice From A Playa' **

Demyx was looking up at the clock, waiting with extreme impatience for the announcements to come over the intercom. Today was the day, the day they would announce the nominees for prom king and queen. Ever since he was little, Demyx had heard about the prom king and how everyone looked up to him. Ever since then, he wanted to be king of his senior prom and this was the moment of truth, the moment that would either give him hope or take it away.

"_Attention student body,"_ The female voice of the secretary, Rikku, came over the intercom. _"Today we will be announcing the nominees for prom king and queen."_ All the students cheered happily. _"The nominees for prom queen are as follows: Larxene de Sade!"_

"As if there was any doubt." The blonde girl chuckled.

"_Kairi Paopu, Selphie Chouko, Xion Replica, and Namine Nocturne!"_ The students cheered. Demyx was surprised, Namine had never been popular… perhaps this was from dating Luxord.

"_And now, the nominees for prom king: Lexaeus Hero!"_

"Of course." Zexion, in a different classroom, mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"_Marluxia Hanabusa, Luxord Fates, Axel Flurry, and…"_

"Please, please, please." Demyx crossed his fingers on both hands.

"… _Demyx Nocturne!"_

"YES!" Demyx shouted and his classmates cheered for him.

"_Remember to vote for prom king and queen. Votes will be taken outside the cafeteria during all lunch periods."_ And with that, the line went dead. The final bell rang at that point and Demyx dashed out of the classroom, looking to share his excitement with his boyfriend. Demyx found his slate haired angel in the courtyard, but an unhappy sight met his eyes. Zexion's back was against a tree and Lexaeus was leaning over him. This made Demyx's blood boil. How _dare_ that… that… _whore_ go anywhere near _his_ Zexion. Demyx made his way over to the two.

"C'mon Zex, I know you still have feelings for me. Just come to prom with me, eh?"

"I already told you no. Buzz off, Lexaeus." Zexion countered, glaring daggers at the tall man looking down at him.

"But Zex, I thought you said you _loved_ me."

"He told you no." Demyx said, approaching the taller male.

"Buzz off, kid, can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"C'mon Zexion, let's go to the library." Demyx said, a little more calmly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lexaeus asked, confused.

"I'm his boyfriend." Demyx smirked, took Zexion's hand, and lead the way to the library.

"Dammit." Lexaeus cursed under his breath.

~*~Rai: This is a page break, ya know~*~

Demyx was sitting with Xigbar at his usual table. The scarred boy told Demyx the truth about Kairi, knowing Demyx wouldn't tell anyone. As the latter gazed daggers at where Luxord was helping Namine study for finals, he couldn't help but feel guilty about deceiving the blonde male. "You know, Xigbar, I still think you should just tell him." Demyx said, setting his blue iPod to shuffle. Demyx looked around the room and saw Hayner studying alone. _That's weird_. Demyx thought,_ he's always with Pence and Olette._ Demyx saw Hayner let out a long sigh and close his book. The teen then got up and left through the glass double doors.

~*~Rai: Wow, there's another page break already, ya know~*~

Hayner sighed as he walked up the white concrete steps. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, He thought as he knocked loudly on the tall white door in front of him. _C'mon this is something I need to do._ "Yo, man."

"Yo." A voice came from the other end of the door.

"Open up, man"

"What do you want, man?"

"Seifer caught me." The door swung open to reveal Lexaeus

"You let him _catch_ you?"

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"With who?"

"Olette from next door, you know."

"Man."

"I don't know what to do."

"Say it wasn't you."

**Hayner: **Alright

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given him an extra key  
All this time he was standing there  
he never took his eyes off me

**Lexaeus: **How you can grant the man access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
You better watch your back before he turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If he say a night, convince him say a day  
Never admit to a word when he say makes a claim  
And you tell him baby no way

**Hayner: **But he caught me on the counter** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Saw me bangin' on the sofa **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **I even had her in the shower **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **he even caught me on camera **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me

**Hayner: **he saw the marks on my shoulder** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Heard the words that I told her** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Heard the screams getting' louder **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep him  
From what he was about to see  
Why should he believe me  
When I told him it wasn't me

**Lexaeus: **Make sure he knows it's not you and lead him on the right prefix  
Whenever you should see him make the giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seeing is believing so you better change your specs  
You know he not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then he'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
But if he pack a gun you know you better run fast

**Hayner: **But he caught me on the counter **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Saw me bangin' on the sofa **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **I even had her in the shower **Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **he even caught me on camera** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me

**Hayner: **he saw the marks on my shoulder** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Heard the words that I told her** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **Heard the screams getting louder** Lexaeus: **It wasn't me  
**Hayner: **She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given him an extra key  
All this time he was standing there  
he never took his eyes off me

Gonna tell him that I'm sorry  
For the pain that I've caused  
I've been listening to your reasoning  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell him that I'm sorry  
For the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost  
That's why I sing

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given him an extra key  
All this time he was standing there  
he never took his eyes off me

Hayner looked Lexaeus in the eyes. Does he _really_ think just saying it wasn't him would work. Seifer knows what he saw, and wouldn't fall for such a simple and idiotic lie. Hayner sighed, "Lexaeus, thanks for the help, but I think I'm just gonna apologize."

"Wait, _what?_ Hayner, it doesn't work that way, you can't _admit_ to it."

"Your reasoning doesn't make any sense, Lexaeus. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in love with Seifer, and now I've broke his heart for no reason."

"Hayner, just listen-"

"No, you know what, Lexaeus, you think you're such a player, but you're _completely_ lost. Too lost to realize that you were in love with Zexion, and now he doesn't want to see your face ever again."

"Me? In love with Zexion? You're nuts, I don't _love_ anyone."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but just answer me this… If you _know_ he's not going to let you sleep with him, why are you still so desperate to get him back?" Lexaeus was speechless. Hayner took this silence as an opportunity to leave, and so he did. Lexaeus stood in the open door way, too shocked to move. _Maybe Hayner's right… I am completely lost._

~*~Rai: Page break, ya know. Fuu: break. Seifer: yeah, so keep reading, you lamers. ~*~

Zexion was locking the doors to the library when two thin, but strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Zexy." The soft voice spoke as the taller boy nuzzled the slate haired one's neck.

"Hey, Demyx." Zexion replied, nuzzling back.

"L-listen, Zexy, I was wondering… Well, you see, my mom has work tonight, and Namine is hanging at Luxord's and umm… I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and w-we c-could umm…" Zexion knew where this was headed.

"I'm Sorry, Demyx, but… I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship."

"Oh… but umm, hey I understand. But w-we can still hang out… right?"

"Sure, let's stop by my house so I can pack my overnight bag."

"Great!" Demyx took Zexion's hand and the walked towards the slate haired boy's house.

The walk was short and they arrived at the house in no time at all. Zexion opened the door and as soon as he walked in, Demyx could hear the thumping of feet pounding down the stairs. Maeve was the first one down and she ran right up to Demyx and hugged him. "Demy!" She shouted. Demyx smiled and hugged her back. He had come over Zexion's house quite often, and Maeve had taken a liking to him.

"Hey, Demyx is here." The twins, Sovereign and Odysseus, said at the same time.

"Hold up, wait for me!" Jiro shouted after his brothers. Demyx chuckled; he could never get tired of Zexion's family.

"Hey Zexion." Riku said from the top of the stairs. Okay, maybe he could get tired of him.

"Hey, Riku." Zexion replied. "Listen, I'm staying the night at Demyx's, tell Mom that when she gets back.

"Sure."

"Oh, please tell Laila I said 'hi'." Demyx added, but Riku just glared at him. When Zexion was out of earshot and moved closer to the mullet haired boy.

"Listen, if you try_ anything_ on my brother tonight, I'll make sure you don't live long enough to say sorry." Riku's voice was full of pure venom.

"Y-yes sir." Demyx's face was red, he felt weird calling someone younger than him 'sir'.

"Hey, Demyx, ready to go?" Zexion asked and he thudded down the stairs.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, l-let's go." Demyx got out of that house faster than Zexion could've imagined. Zexion glared at Riku who just looked at him innocently. Zexion sighed and left through the blue wooden door.

* * *

_Well I hope you got a major kick out of that like I did. Remember to review 'cause I love 'em. Flames will be used to burn some common sense into Lexaeus's head._


	12. When Life Gives You Lemons

_Hey there! Well, do ya like the title, or what? As you probably guess, there is a lemon in here, but it's not very explict. I don't know if I should change the rating so if you think I should, tell me, okay. **BTW: **With Christmas coming up, it **might** take a while to get the next chapter up, but I will get it up as soon as I can. Happy Holidays! Well, without further adue, chapter 12._

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 12: When Life Gives You Lemons**

Demyx raced to his room, Zexion's hand in his. When they got there, Demyx plopped down on the bed and Zexion unpacked his stuff. "So… What do you want to do?" Demyx asked, freely plucking the strings on his sitar.

"When you invited me over I assumed you had something planned." The shorter boy replied.

"I _did_." Was all Demyx said and Zexion understood.

"Have you got any board games?"

"Yeah, what do you like?"

"Got clue?"

"Sorry, no."

"Monopoly?"

"Ugh, no I hate that game."

"Life?"

"Yeah, I wish."

"Pictionary?"

"Great, let's play that!" Demyx went to his large walk in closet and Zexion followed. The slate haired boy stood, gawking at the taller boy's large, filled closet. Zexion had never seen so many clothes in one place before. Demyx snickered at his boyfriend's expression. "Do ya like it?"

"Demyx, I don't even think the mall has this many clothes."

"I like a variety."

"Have you even worn _half_ of this?"

"Well, more than half, but not all of it. Oh, I found it!" Demyx pulled Pictionary off one of the shelves and led Zexion back to the bed room.

~*~Reno: I be back with a page break, yo~*~

"Jackal? Jackal! Is it a jackal? It's a jackal! Right, a jackal? Yeah, it's a jackal!" (A cookie to whoever knows where that's from.) Demyx went on and on until the timer stopped.

"No, Demyx it wasn't a jackal." Zexion's eye twitched slightly as he held up a picture of a house. "Does _this_ look _anything_ like a jackal?"

"Ugh, duh, man I'm stupid! That's obviously a cow!"

"Are you sight impaired?"

"No, I just like the word Jackal." Zexion couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's proud grin. The two were leaning closer, eyes glazed with longing. As soon as their lips came in contact, a loud slamming noise broke them apart.

"What the hell was that?" The shorter boy asked, frightened.

"Crap…Mom's home." Footsteps were heard down the hall. "Crap, she's coming, Zexion go in the closet and don't come out until I tell you." Zexion obeyed just as the door was slammed open. "Is there something you need Mother?"

"Cut the crap you piece of shit!" The woman shouted, stunning Demyx temporarily.

"M-mother, is something wrong?"

"Yes, you're still here! I want you and your piece of crap sister out of my house!"

"B-but Mother-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Wha-"

"I'm _not_ your mother! That whore your father loves so much, she's your mother!

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" She lunged at him, only to be stopped by the slate haired angel.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Zexion shouted at the woman.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" She spat. "Wait, you must be that boy… the one this fag has been shagging." She pointed to Demyx's shocked form.

"How _dare_ you talk about Demyx that way?"

"You dare talk to _me_ that way?" She stood up, ready to pull a punch when someone behind he caught her fist.

"Leave these kids alone, Anna!" Demyx's father shouted.

"Let go of me you shit!"

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Demyx shouted when he finally found his voice again.

"I suppose I should explain. You see, Demyx, Anna here isn't your mother, Aerith is." Demyx's father took a deep breath. "The Nocturne family is split into two branches, the side branch and the main branch. Anna is from the main branch and I am from the side branch, we're cousins. I was in love with Aerith almost all my life, but I was arranged to marry Anna so that the main branch and the side branch would become one branch. However, I refused to let her bare my children. I had been living a second life with Aerith and she soon conceived you and then Namine, Sora, and Roxas. They're triplets. You and Namine were still babies when Anna found out. We decided that the two of you needed to come live with us so we could pretend that you were _our_ children… main branch children."

"And now, I want all of you bastards out of my house!" Anna shouted again.

"No, Anna, I want _you_ out of _my_ house."

"No, this is my house! I'm in the main branch!"

"This house and everything in it was signed under my name. It's all mine. I want you, and the few things you own, out _now_." Anna tore her arm away from her husband/cousin and stormed off toward her room to gather her few belongings.

"I'm really sorry about this, kids."

"I-it's okay, Father, really." Demyx replied, shaking slightly. He couldn't believe that nearly his whole life had been a lie.

"I'm going to pick up Aerith, Sora, and Roxas. They're going to live with us now. I'll be back in a few hours." And with that, Demyx's father left the room. Demyx was still sitting on the floor shaking. Zexion couldn't bear to see him like this. The schemer knelt down in front of Demyx and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They sat like that for a while before finally breaking for air.

"It'll be okay, Demyx." Zexion reassured him.

"I don't know, Zexion. Everything I know is a lie." Demyx sobbed into his knees. Zexion caressed the boy's face and lifted his chin with his index finger.

"Well, there's at least one thing you know that _isn't_ a lie."

"Hm?" Demyx sounded and Zexion took a deep breath. He was really going to do it, say those three words that ruined his last relationship.

"I love you, Demyx." Demyx's eyes widened as he gazed into Zexion's lidded ones. He knew how hard it must have been for Zexion to say that. Without thinking, Demyx pulled the other boy into a forceful, yet loving, kiss.

"I love you too, Zexion." Was all Demyx said before pulling the other into another passionate kiss.

Demyx led Zexion to the bed and soft kisses turned into moaning and grunting, intertwining fingers, tangled legs, and grinding hips. Soon, moans and groans turned into screams, fingers moved for preparation, legs positioned themselves, and grinding turned to thrusting. Then, an explosion of ecstasy shook both bodies. Demyx pulled out and lay to rest next to his sleeping lover.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Demyx flung the door open and dashed into the classroom. "I'm… so s-sorry… I'm late." He said between breaths as he went to take his seat between Axel and Roxas. As expected, the teacher gave him a detention. Axel looked at the musician suspiciously, never in all the years he had known him, had Demyx _ever_ been so careless about his hair. Demyx's usual mullet-Mohawk was messy and lacked the usual amount of hairspray. Then Axel noticed the smell. Demyx always smelt like the ocean, but today, Axel detected another scent. It was familiar, he knew, but he had never smelt it on Demyx. _What could it be?_ He thought. It kind of reminded him of Roxas-… Axel knew what the smell was now.

"Demyx, did you have sex last night?" Demyx blushed. Axel said that a little louder than needed. All eyes were on them.

"Axel, shut up. Now's not the time." Demyx whispered, but it was useless, everyone was listening.

"Oh my god, Dem, you did! You really did!" Whispers and snickers were heard around the room until Mr. Leonheart began tapping loudly on his desk. (This is what he did to quiet the students.

"Class, I'm trying to teach a lesson. You can talk about Mr. Nocturne's sex life _after_ class, but for now PAY ATTENTION!" Then he threw a piece of chalk at an unsuspecting Seifer. Hayner giggled, and Seifer glared at him, still mad about Hayner cheating on him.

~*~Reno: Meanwhile, this be happenin', yo~*~

Zexion dashed into his classroom, worried about being late. He had never been late before and honestly did want to start now. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Strife."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Mr. Schemer. You have detention after school today, now take your seat." Zexion sighed, but did as he was told. Zexion cringed slightly when he noticed Demyx's scent stuck on him mixed with sex and sweat. He just hoped no one noticed. However, there was one who did. Zexion couldn't help but notice Lexaeus's glare upon him, his nose crinkled from the smell. The slate haired teen came to one conclusion and that was to avoid his ex for the rest of the day, if not forever. However, that was easier said than done, for the tall male kept his eye on him for the entire day. For once, Zexion had never been so happy to have detention, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about Lexaeus pursuing him in the courtyard.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Vexen slammed the door to his room and screamed into his pillow. _God, I'm so stupid!_ He thought. He and Marluxia had been secretly dating for almost a month now, and he just couldn't believe it when the pink haired god told him he was marrying _Larxene_. Vexen thought the other had _hated_ Larxene, yet, he was marrying her. Apparently there was a line, a line between what Marluxia felt for him and what he felt for Larxene.

**Vexen: **There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...

There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

Vexen curled up in his blankets and sighed before drifting to sleep.

If only he knew the truth…

* * *

_Well, well, well? What did you think? Remember to review now, and flames will be used to warm up Vexen in his hour of need. Untill next time._


	13. The Cloaked Schemer Returns

_OMG, Sorry I haven't updated. I was on Christmas break with no access to a computer. But don't worry, the chapter is here and all is good._

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 13 The Cloaked Schemer Returnes**

"Oh, oh _Demyx!"_

Roxas rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. This had been going on for two hours now. He, Sora, and their mother, Aerith, had been living with Demyx's family… his family… for three weeks now. This was the fourth night in a row that Zexion and Demyx had kept him up with their noise.

"Z-zexy, _Ah!"_

Roxas cursed. Why? Why did _he_ of all people have to have the room next to Demyx's? It didn't help that Zexion was so vocal either, but it did make sense. I mean, the guy kept quite all day; he had to let it out sometime.

"J-just like that, _Ah Demyx!"_

It was official, Roxas hated his life.

-Tap tap tap-

Roxas looked at his window to see a bush of fire truck red hair. Okay, maybe his like wasn't so bad. Let's just say that any noise coming from Demyx's room, was immediately drown out by what was coming from Roxas's room, and it was heard throughout the entire house. Looks like Roxas won't be the only one going without sleep that night.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Sora were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Outside the cafeteria was a long table with a pink box. The box was closed except for a single slit at the top. Yuna and Tidus were sitting at the table. The table had a large sign that said 'Vote for your king and Queen'.

"Good morning, guys." Yuna said sweetly.

"Good morning." They all said.

"So, you guys voting for prom king and queen?"

"Sure." Demyx said as he took a small paper from the pile.

"Demyx, you're a nominee, it'd be wrong to vote for yourself." Roxas said, taking a paper as well.

"Oh, I know, I'm not voting for myself." Demyx held up his paper which had 'Axel Flurry' written in wavy hand writing.

"Awe, thanks Dem, I'll vote for you too." Axel said, picking up a paper. "I'll assume you're voting for me too, Roxas?"

"Nope." The blonde said with a smile.

"Wait, what do ya mean 'nope'?"

"I'm not voting for you."

"… but I'm your boyfriend…"

"Yeah but, I think I wanna vote for Marluxia."

"… but I'm your boyfriend…"

"Yeah, _and_?"

"Roxy, you're hurting my feelings."

"Relax, I'm kidding, of course I'll vote for you." Just then, Vexen walked up to the table.

"Hey, Nerd Boy." Tidus joked with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tidus, listen is it possible for me to take back my vote."

"Sorry no, but why would you want to do that?"

"Because I voted for a complete jack ass."

"… Vexen?" A voice called and the blonde turned around. The voice's owner was the one person Vexen really didn't want to talk to. "Vexy, why would you say that, especially after avoiding me for the past few weeks?" Marluxia's voice was small and sad.

"Don't play dumb, Marluxia. You already told me about Larxene."

"But you didn't let me finish, please take the time and let me explain-"

"I don't have the time to wait for you any more, Marluxia."

"But Vexen-"

"Stop Marluxia, I've finally realized the line. You never loved me Marluxia; you were just a waste of my time." Vexen turned and left.

"Wow… that was harsh." Axel whistled lowly.

"I know." Marluxia sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. He doesn't realize how much I really care about him."

"Why don't you just break up with Larxene? I mean, isn't that what he's mad about." Roxas asked, putting a comforting hand on Marluxia's shoulder.

"Not exactly…" And so, Marluxia told them the story of he and Larxene's families, and how he must marry Larxene whether he wants to or not.

"Oh man, that sucks." Axel said. "I mean, if I was being forced to marry her, I'd shoot myself at the alter right before she got there." Axel laughed hysterically. "Wow, heh, I don't… know why that's so… funny… heh, ow!" Axel turned to Roxas who had just smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For bein' an idiot."

"Okay." (Cookies for whoever knows what show that's from.)

"Thanks, but I really need some help." Marluxia stopped and thought a bit. "That's it, Demyx!" Marluxia shouted as if having some kind of epiphany.

"Heh, that's what she said!" Axel cracked up laughing again. Roxas giggled.

"No, that's what _Zexion_ said… last night!" Roxas cracked up and now Axel was laughing hysterically. A deep blush formed on Zexion's face as he looked away from everyone else.

"Cut it out, you're embarrassing him!" Sora shouted, hitting Roxas on the back of the head.

"Ow, okay, okay." Roxas grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "So what about Demyx, Marluxia?"

"Demyx can help me!" Marluxia pointed at Zexion. "I mean, if he could get _that_ to love _him_, surely he can get me back on Vexen's good side!"

"I'm not so sure what you mean by that, but I'll pretend it's a compliment for Demyx's sake." Zexion said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Demyx was pinned against a wall, Riku looking down at him angrily.

"Where has my brother been the past for nights?" He demanded, his hand wrapped tightly around Demyx's throat.

"M-my house." Demyx choaked.

"Oh, really? Just what were you two doing at _you_ house?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't play dumb!" He shouted pulling Demyx forward only to push him back into the wall.

"Riku stop it!" Zexion shouted. Riku turned and looked at his brother.

"Tell me, Zexion, are you still a virgin?"

"Why are you asking me that? It's none of your business!"

"Ha, I knew it! When did it happen? It was a couple weeks ago wasn't it! It was when you slept over his house the first time wasn't it?" Zexion looked down, but didn't answer. "I knew it!" The silver haired teen turned his attention back to Demyx. "I warned you not to touch him!"

"Riku stop, I was the one who came on to him!" Zexion shouted.

"What… Zexion why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not the depressed emo kid I was a few months ago. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I thought you'd be happy about that." Riku still looked angry

"You should be grateful to Demyx" Sora said, stepping up to Riku. "You don't realize just how much he helped him." Riku gazed into the brunette's blue eyes. A short while after, he put Demyx down. The silverette let out a long sigh.

"You're right… I'm sorry Zexion. I'm sorry to you too Demyx. I was being kind of selfish. Zexion is my brother and I wanted to protect him. I wanted him to come to _me_ with his problems, and when he found you, I wanted you gone because I felt as though he was counting on you more than me." Riku sighed again and Sora put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know we've never met before, but trust me when I say I understand. You seem like a really nice guy Riku, so don't feel bad. We all have a little darkness in our hearts."

"Thanks… um?"

"Sora." The brunette smiled sweetly.

"… Sora… thanks."

"Not that this isn't a tender moment, but I'm still freaking out here!" Marluxia shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well Marluxia, Demyx may have won me over, but I don't think he can help you." Zexion smirked mischievously. Demyx gasped, he had never seen such a look on Zexion's face. "Marluxia, The Cloaked Schemer is at your service."

"Wait… _you're_ The Cloaked Schemer?" Demyx shouted in awe. The Cloaked Schemer was a famous enigma that had been known throughout their school for years. People would go to him for just about anything that needed careful planning, whether it be pranks, break ups, revenge, or hooking up. A About a year ago, The Cloaked Schemer 'retired', disappointing the student body.

"The one and only." Zexion smirked. "Now Marluxia, if I remember correctly, you're on the basketball team, yes?"

"Of course, I'm captain."

"Fantastic, I have a plan already."

"Really, what do I have to do?"

"It's simple; we'll all go to the game and convince Vexen to come with us. I known Vexen well enough to know that no matter how mad he is at you, he won't be able to take his eyes off you. At half time, I'll ask him to get me and Demyx something from the concession stand. Larxene is a cheerleader so she'll be on the court at the time and won't be able to follow you as you meet Vexen at the stand. Then, you have exactly ten minutes to tell him the truth."

"Thanks, Zexion, you're a life saver." Marluxia smiled and walked into the cafeteria. The others followed.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"Half time, finally." Demyx said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Vexen, think you can get us some slushes from the concession stand?" Zexion asked.

"Sure." The blonde said. _Ugh, I hate those stupid slushes. I'd rather eat snow cones dipped in gravy!_ (A ticket to Disney World for whoever knows where that's from) Vexen thought as he approached the stand.

"Vexen?" A voice called from behind him and the blonde boy whipped around fast. "Vexen we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Marluxia." Vexen snapped.

"Please, Vexen, you don't understand. I don't love Larxene, I don't even like her."

"Then why are you marrying her?"

"I have to Vexen. She and I are in an arranged marriage. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that."

"Marluxia, I can't live like that. I can't live with you being married to Larxene and me just being the guy on the side-"

"You're not just the guy on the side, Vexen. I love _you_; I want to be with _you._" Vexen sighed and looked down. "Vexen, do you love me?"

"Yeah." Vexen choked on the word.

"Can you take me back?"

**Vexen: **Say you're sorry,  
that face of an angel comes out  
just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth  
all this time because I  
honestly believed in you

Holding on the days drag on  
Stupid boy I should've known  
I should've known

I'm not a prince and  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off his feet  
lead him up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before  
you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
to come around

Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes  
and never really had a chance  
Well my mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, but now I know

That I'm not a prince and  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off his feet  
lead him up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before  
you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness  
begging for me  
Just like I always wanted  
But I'm so sorry

'cause I'm not your prince and  
this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday  
who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world  
It was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
now it's too late for you and your white horse  
to catch me now

Oh oh oh oh oh try and catch me now  
It's too late  
To catch me now"Vexen, do you love me?"

"Yeah." Vexen choked on the word.

"Can you take me back?"

"No." Vexen burst into tears and fled the school.

"Vexen come back!"

"Hanabusa, the game's starting, get back out there!" The coach shouted and pulled Marluxia back into the gym. Meanwhile in the bleachers, Zexion shivered.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked, putting an arm around the slate haired boy.

"I don't know, but… I think my streak of infallible schemes, just came to an end." Time seemed to speed up from there. The basketball game ended with a victory for them. The Twilight Town Travelers with 18 points and the Traverse Town Troopers with 16. Marluxia received tons of congratulatory pats on the back, his parents were telling him how proud they were, and the coach even said something about a scholarship, but despite all that… This was still the worst night of Marluxia's life.

* * *

_So, did you like it. Oooooh the angst is pumping me up! I'm loving how this is turning out. The begining was a little treat for you since I didn't update for such a long time. For Christmas, I got an Xbox 360, and Lava Lamp, and Invader Zim t-shirt, Grand Theft Auto IV, and so much more. LOL, I'm dressed as Xigbar right now as I'm typing this. I'm in school too so eveyone's looking at me funny. TeeHee. Remember to review and know that flames will be used to distract Roxas from Zexion's 'noises' in the next room. Bye bye for now!_


	14. Accepted

_I need to star pumping the chapters out as fast as I can. The semester is almost over, and when it ends, so will my writers workshop class. The end is comming soon, my guess is two or so more chapters and an epilouge. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 14: Accepted!**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_!" Axel chanted worriedly as he mashed the buttons of his PS2 controller. Then, a chime-like noise was heard and Axel shot up in a fit of rage. "God, damn it! I lost to Myde again!" Roxas chuckled as Axel hit the continue option.

"I don't know how you keep losing, Myde is so _easy!_"

"It's his stupid water clones, I _hate_ when video games give you time limits!"

"It doesn't matter, he's still easy. Now Dilan, he's a hard boss."

"Are you serious? Dilan was easy."

"He kept killing me!"

"Even though you get saved by the king when you die?"

"Shut up 'Mr. I-Can't-Beat-The-Easiest-Boss-In-The-Game!'"

"He's not easy!"

"I'm home!" Demyx called as he entered the large doors of his mini-mansion.

"Demyx, get in here!" Axel called from the entertainment room.

"Ugh, are you in my house again, Axel? I swear to God it's like you're living here too." Demyx joked. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Please tell Roxas that Myde from Kingdom Hearts is _not_ easy!"

"Well, I thought he was pretty easy, and I was on expert mode. It's almost as if I could predict his moves, like I know what he would do."

"It's a video game Demyx, it's all random." Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Zexion?"

"Oh, he's waiting outside. I'm sleeping over his house tonight."

"But Demyx… Riku is in that house. He'll castrate you if he hears you and Zexion."

"Nah, me and Zexy are always quiet."

"Demyx, I can hear you from my room, and I can hear Zexion from the front door. You two are anything but quiet."

"What? But, all this time I thought we were being discreet." Axel cracked up at this.

"And it's your false beliefs that made you cocky, yeah, I heard you two in the locker room last week. Everyone in gym class did." Axel couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole thing.  
"W-what?" Demyx's face was giving Axel's hair a run for its money.

"Don't feel bad, Demy. It's mostly Zexion. Heh, he's either _incredibly_ vocal or you are one _hell_ of a lover." Axel smirked and patted Demyx on the back.

"This conversation is getting a little too weird for my tastes." Roxas laughed. "I'm gonna get a soda." Roxas was still laughing as he left.

"Axel, you and Roxas have been together for, like, ever and you're _still_ going at it like the energizer bunny. Between you and me, seme to seme, I can't help but want to bang Zexion into the nearest surface every time I see him."

"Jeez, when did you become such a horn dog."

"Oh please, Ax, you're a lot worse than I am. You're probably banging him even when there are no surfaces." Axel mumbled something that Demyx didn't hear. "Sorry, Ax, what?" Axel took a deep breath.

"I've... never… _actually_… been… inside Roxas." Axel flinched slightly.

"Are you serious? Axel, you told me you and Rox have done _it_ already."

"We have, I've just never… you know."

"Axel… I'm not quite understanding." Axel mumbled something. "Axel, you have to speak up, what is it?"

"R… R-roxas immm smmm" He mumbled again and Demyx gave him an annoyed look. Axel sighed. "Okay, okay… R-roxas… Roxas is seme." Axel flinched again. All was silent. Then Demyx burst into laughter.

"Are you serious Axel? All this time and you weren't the one who…?" Demyx was cracking up.

"Shut up Dem, it's not funny."

"No, it's hilarious."

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked innocently as he entered the room.

"A-axel said t-that you-"Demyx could barely speak he was laughing so hard. Suddenly Zexion entered the room.

"Demyx what's taking you so long?" The schemer asked.

"Sorry, Zexy, I'll go pack right now." Demyx got up and went to his room, laughing the whole time.

"What's with him?" Zexion asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Roxas gave a suspecting glare at Axel. "Axel, what happened?"

"I_ don't_ want to talk about it." Axel's whole face was a color that challenged his hair and won as he leaned over, his face on the coffee table hiding in his arms. The other two boys just let it go, for now. All was quiet for a few minutes until Demyx came back downstairs, his face red from laughing so hard.

"Okay, Zexy, ready to go."

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Xigbar was sitting at McMoogles with Kairi. He hadn't talked to Luxord since the first time Kairi called and Demyx yelled at them… That was scary. However, Xigbar had had enough. Demyx was right, he was being ridiculous. Now all he had to do was tell Kairi the deal was off.

"So, Xigbar, what did you need to see me for? Oh, is Sora gonna be here, are we gonna make him jealous?" Kairi was in a good mood today. Crap.

"Listen, Kairi, I'm sorry, but this isn't working." Xigbar said it as nicely as he could manage.

"What do you mean 'not working'?"

"Kairi, it's been nearly a month since that day and… you're only making things with Luxord worse."

"But, what about Sora, surely you can stick around 'till then. He'll be mine in no time, I swear."

"Kairi…" Xigbar sighed. "Kairi, Sora's gay."

"What do you mean?"

"He likes men, swings in reverse, is on _that_ side of the fence…" Kairi looked at him strangely, not getting what he was trying to say. Xigbar let out an exasperated sigh that was probably closer to a growl. "Sora likes cock."

"What? No, you're lying!" Kairi wouldn't have it.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Xigbar said as he got up. _Now to find Luxord_.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Luxord sighed as he sat on his bed shuffling his cards. Things with Namine hadn't been going very well. Prom was really close and he knew this needed to be fixed, but part of him didn't want it to be. Part of him wanted him and Namine to drift apart. Luxord thought back to what Demyx had once told him, that maybe Namine didn't really like him like that… that maybe Namine was trying to set him up with… He sighed as he put his head down. _Xigbar_. Then as if on cue, his cell phone went off. _The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air, 'cause I'm a gambling boogey man although I don't play fair._ "Hello?" He asked when he answered his phone.

_"Hey, it's Xigbar."_ His voice said through the receiver. _Speak of the devil_. Luxord thought.

"Oh, Xigbar, hi."

_"Listen, Lux, I know things have been weird for us these past few months and I'm sorry. I miss you, I really do, and I refuse to graduate knowing I don't have you as a friend anymore. I want us to be friends again Luxord. I know this whole mess is my fault and I'm sorry, so can you please forgive me?"_ Luxord was speechless. The last this he expected from Xigbar was an apology and begging for forgiveness.

"Xigbar, I'm sorry too. Don't feel bad because I 'm just as much to blame as you are."

_"So, does this mean we're friends again?"_

"Yeah, best friends."

~*~Reno: Wow, a lot of page breaks in this, yo~*~

Larxene sat on her bed as she looked at her wedding gown. A few years ago, all she could think of was getting married, but now she wasn't so sure. When she first arrived in Twilight Town, she was sure she was in love with Marluxia. They were getting married after all, and aren't you supposed to love the person you're marrying? A few minutes later Larxene was wearing her wedding dress and looking at herself in the full length mirror she had in her room. She was getting married soon, really soon. She had just turned eighteen and her wedding was two days after prom. For the first time in a long time she had tears in her eyes. She saw them as she gazed into her own blue eyes in the mirror.

**Larxene: **I wonder what you'll take from me today  
Sanity or just my breath away, it's hard to say  
Impossible for me to tell, we're always walking on eggshells  
Who you're going to be from day to day today

I wish that we would go back to what we were before  
But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

Wonder why it is that you don't see  
What you've changed since we first met and how much that is killing me  
I know that I will always miss the butterflies of our first kiss

And how you used to smile so easily

I wish that we would go back to what we were before  
But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore  
It's too hard to keep pretending, it's too hard to ignore  
I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I never thought that it would come to this

I know I'll never get back to how we were before  
'Cause I know that I don't love you anymore  
It's too hard to keep pretending, it's too hard to ignore  
I know that I don't love you anymore, anymore

I'm sorry

Larxene sat on the floor, her back against the mirror, sobbing into her arms and knees. The tears hit the white fabric of her wedding dress, dissolving and merging into it. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. She had already known Marluxia had never loved her, but now they were both going to be unhappy, and there was nothing she could do about it. At first, she was supposed to me marrying Marluxia so she could be happy, but now it's all about money. Her parents wanted the money she would get from marrying Marluxia. For the first time in her life, Larxene wished that she wasn't a noble… Larxene wished she could be normal.

~*~Reno: That's right, another page break, yo~*~

Demyx was sitting on the floor of Zexion's room, his back against the bed. He had a ps3 controller in hand and was mashing buttons frantically. "Yes! I win again, Zexy!" He shouted, doing a mini victory dance.

"That's not fair; all you were doing was pressing random buttons and seeing what happened!"

"So?"

"So, that's cheating!"

"It's only cheating because you didn't win." Demyx had a smug grin on his face.

"Why you little-"

"Little? That's not what you were saying last night."

"W-what?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making both of them jump in surprise.

"I'm coming in; if you're doing something dirty, put it away now!" Zexion's mom called from the other side of the door before opening it.

"Is there something you need, mom?" Zexion asked, still surprised from her comment.

"Ah, yes. _You_ have mail." She said handing Zexion an envelope.

"Oh my god, this is from NWU!" Zexion shouted in excitement. You see, Never Was University was a very elite university in a large city called Never Was. Zexion had applied for that particular collage. He knew that if he got in, any job he wanted was set in stone.

"What are you waiting for, Zexy, open it!" Demyx said excited.

"Okay." Zexion held the envelope tightly, as if it was going to disappear. With a deep breath, he opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. "Oh my god I got accepted!" Laila cheered for the slate haired boy and Demyx gave a half-hearted smile. Realization had just hit the musician. Zexion would be hundreds of miles away for four years. What would become of them in that time? _This is just a high school relationship. _Demyx reminded himself._ They never last and they don't really matter._ "Demyx, are you okay?" Zexion asked after him mom left. He noticed the somber look on the other boy's face, and he had a feeling he knew what the problem was. "Listen, Demyx, if this is about me going to NWU-"

"It's okay, Zexy, really. I'll be fine. This is a once in a lifetime chance so take it."

"Demyx… what if I don't want to go?"

"C'mon Zexion, I know that's a lie. I saw the look on your face as you read that letter."

"But… I don't want to go without you."

"Zexion, we're in high school. High school relationships never last. We're too different, you and I; we'd never make it in the real world." Zexion's expression turned to one of hurt. Is that what Demyx really thought?

"I want to try."

"Zexy-"

"No, Demyx let me finish. As cliché as it sounds, I've never felt quite this way about anyone my whole life. I know we're only in high school, but I know that if I leave you I'll never feel this way about anyone ever again. You're the one, Demyx."

"But how do you know, Zexion? We haven't even known each other for a year."

"Sometimes, Demyx, you just know."

"Zexion, I want you to go to NWU."

"But, Demyx, I said-"

"No, Zexy let me finish. I know you want to go, and if you're serious about us, you will write me every chance you get and visit me every holiday. I love you Zexion, enough to tell you that I'll wait as long as I need to for you to come home."

"Oh god, Demyx I love you." The schemer said as he sealed his lover in a passionate kiss.

They ended up making love all night…

* * *

_Well, this one took me a while to write. Remeber to review, flames will be used to burn Larxene's wedding dress in a fruitless attempt to cancel the wedding. See ya next time._


	15. And The Winner Is

_One more chapter after this and then the epilouge! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, you all brighten my day._

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 15: And The Winner Is…**

Demyx took a long look at himself in the mirror. He was clad in the light blue tux he rented just for this occasion… prom. He had spent three hours on his hair that day and had used 69 cans of hairspray. Damn did he look good. There was a soft knock at his door, and he knew it was Namine. "Come in." He called. She walked in and he saw her behind him in the mirror. She wore a lovely white dress that was slim at the top and then puffed out at the waist. It almost looked like a wedding dress. "You look lovely, Nami." Demyx said with a smile. The blonde girl blushed and smiled back.

"You'd better go pick up Zexion, don't want to keep him waiting do you?"

"Okay… See ya later, Nami."

"See ya, Demyx." After that, Demyx headed down the main stairwell. He had called his limo driver, Fernando, just for the occasion. Outside, Fernando was parked in his large driveway next to a red Mercedes.

"Hey Axel," The musician started. "You here to pick up Roxas?"

"Yeah, I keep beeping the horn, but he's not coming down. He didn't say anything about being mad at me today, did he?"

"No, the truth is, he's probably hyperventilating in there. He'd never admit it, but he's been looking forward to going to prom with you all year. He's always talking about how 'romantic' you are. I don't see it, but of course, I'm not him. You'd better head up there, it might calm him down."

"Kay, thanks Dem."

"Any time, Ax." And with that, Demyx got into the limo and gave Fernando Zexion's address.

~*~Reno: I'm really getting tired of this. This be a page break, yo~*~

The music was pumping, the lights were blaring, and everyone had a smile on their face… Well, almost everyone. While everyone else was dancing and having a good time, Namine, Luxord, Xigbar, and Kairi were sitting at a table, not talking at all. Kairi was there because Xigbar felt bad about dumping her so close to prom right after lying to her, so he promised to be her date.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" The red head asked angrily, her tight pink dress riding up as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh, um, no." Xigbar answered and Kairi groaned angrily.

"What about you, are you going to dance with Nami?" She asked Luxord, annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, no." He answered.

"Ugh, forget it! Let's go Nami." Kairi said and bother her and Namine left the two boys alone at the table. Nearby, Axel was trying to get Roxas to dance with him when he noticed what had just transpired. He took Roxas' hand and walked to the two other boys.

"Oh my god, will you two stop being so angsty and admit your feelings already?" The redhead said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Luxord said, turning to Axel and Roxas.

"Seriously, this has been going on for months, you two need to kiss and make up, literally."

"Axel, you've got to be kidding me." Xigbar said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, 'come on, I mean…"

**Axel: **Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
**Roxas: **Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
**Axel: **You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
**Roxas: **Got a better solution for you boy. Oh. Oh.

**Axel (to Roxas): **Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
**Roxas (to Axel): **I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
**Axel (to Roxas):**You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
**Roxas (To Axel):**I can see it going down, going down.

**Axel (to Roxas): **In my head, I see you all over me.  
**Roxas (to Axel): **In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
**Axel (to Roxas): **You'll be screaming no.  
**Roxas (to Axel): **In my head, its going down.  
**Axel (to Roxas): **In my head, its going down.  
**Axel and Roxas: **In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Demyx asked as he passed by with Zexion.

"We're trying to get Luxord and Xiggy together." Roxas replied.

**Zexion **Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
**Demyx: **When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
**Zexion **Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
**Demyx: **Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

**Zexion (to Demyx): **Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
**Demyx (to Zexion): **I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
**Zexion (to Demyx): **You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
**Demyx (to Zexion): **I can see it going down, going down.

**Zexion (to Demyx): **In my head, I see you all over me.  
**Demyx (to Zexion): **In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
**Zexion (to Demyx): **Youll be screaming no.  
**Demyx (to Zexion): **In my head, its going down.  
**Zexion and Demyx: **In my head, its going down.  
In my head.

Suddenly everyone's joining in, like a Broadway musical.

**Namine: **Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
**Sora: **You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
**Riku: **he'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

**Luxord (to Xigbar): **Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
**Xigbar (to Luxord): **I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
**Luxord (to Xigbar): **You'll see a side of love youve never known.  
**Xigbar (to Luxord): **I can see it going down, going down.

**Luxord (to Xigbar): **In my head, I see you all over me.  
**Xigbar (to Luxord):**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
**Luxord (to Xigbar): **You'll be screaming no.  
**Xigbar (to Luxord):**In my head, its going down.  
**Luxord and Xigbar:** In my head, its going down.

**All: **In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
**Luxord and Xigbar:** In my head.

Demyx's fingers laced through Zexion's as they danced. Demyx chuckled lightly. "What?" Zexion asked, amused.

"I've been waiting for those two to get together since middle school." The blonde gestured over to Luxord and Xigbar, who were now dancing together. Suddenly Namine came walking over with a smug grin on her face.

"I believe a thanks is in order." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks for what?" Demyx asked.

"The only reason I asked Luxord out was to help him realize his feelings for Xigbar. By the look of them over there, I'd say it went over nicely." Another sweet smile. "Well, now that my work here is done, I best be off. I hear Olette and Pence have been hitting it off and knowing Pence, they won't get anywhere without my help." Namine gave a small bow in respect and was on her way.

"Who would've thought? My sister the matchmaker." Demyx chuckled.

"With that poufy dress she's like the Mary Poppins of romance." Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, all she needs is an umbrella." Demyx laughed as well and pulled Zexion closer. The night was starting out beautifully.

~*~Reno: Oh yeah, on to some awesomeness, yo~*~

Vexen walked into the doors of the Gym. He'd been in there so many times before to watch Marluxia's games, but he honestly didn't even know why he was here now, he hadn't planned on coming before he started talking to Marluxia. The flashing lights shined on his white tux as he looked for his friends. "Vexen?" The blonde turned around in surprise, this was happening a little too often. In front of him was Marluxia clad in his pink tux. "Heh, you actually came." He said smiling a heartwarming smile.

"Yes, but I didn't come for you." Vexen snapped.

"You're wearing contacts." The pink haired boy said sweetly. "You remembered what I said in the locker room… didn't you?"

"What does that matter?"

"Vexen please, you need to understand-"

"No more of this Marluxia!"

"But Vexen-"

"No! I told you I can't-" Vexen was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed to his own.

"Please understand, Vexen. I don't want to be with Larxene, I want to be with you."

"Marluxia?" A female voice questioned before Vexen could respond.

"L-Larxene, I-I thought you were g-getting punch!"

"I did." She said, holding up her plastic cup. "Marluxia, who's this?" She gestured to Vexen. Marluxia took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"This is Vexen, and I'm in love with him." Vexen's eyes became as wide as saucers. "I'm sorry, Larxene, but I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you." Marluxia scrutinized her face for a sign of anger, but what he did see was relief.

"I don't love you either, Marluxia. I don't want to marry you either."

"T-Then why-"

"We no longer have a choice, Marluxia. All those years ago, I thought I loved you because we were getting married, but the truth is I never loved you, I only thought I had to. Now I realize that I don't need to be married to be happy, and because I didn't realize that sooner, we're _both_ going to be unhappy. I'm sorry, Marluxia, I really am." She took a deep breath. "Go, we have two days before the wedding. Have fun; spend this time with the one you love." The look on Vexen's face was one of gratitude as he placed a hand on Larxene's shoulder.

"All this time, I thought you were this evil, annoying, sadistic bitch. But now, I realized that you're not all that bad. Thank you, I hope that maybe one day, we could all be friends." Vexen's hand dropped from the blonde girl's shoulder and he clasped his hand in Marluxia's, tugging him towards the dance floor.

~*~Reno: I'm getting promoted, check it out, yo~*~

"Hey everyone, this is DJ Reno telling you to look towards the stage." The redheaded DJ said as a spotlight laminated the stage. Roxas stood on the stage next to a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey everyone, my name is Roxas, I'm head of the yearbook committee, and I'm going to be your male host for the night." The audience erupted into applause.

"Yeah, Roxas! Woot! You rock my world, babe." Axel shouted over the crowd.

"Thanks, Ax. Anyway-"

"I love you Roxas!"

"Shut up, Axel. Anyway, I will be announcing prom king." There were more applause and Roxas handed the microphone to the blonde girl.

"Hello, my name is Rikku, I'm head of student council, and I'm going to be your female host for the night." The applause came again.

"First of all," Roxas started. "We would like to thank Reno, Axel's older brother and former student of TTHS, for being our DJ for tonight." The spotlight went to Reno and the crowd cheered. "We would also like to thank the decorations committee for the fantastic job that they did." The spotlight went to Olette, the leader of the committee, who was clad in a shiny orange dress. The crowd cheered some more.

"And now," Aqua started when the cheers died down. "The moment you've all been waiting for. This year's prom queen is…" –drum roll- "Larxene de Sade!" There was a thunderous applause as Larxene made her way to the stage clad in her elegant pink and black dress. Rikku presented her with the crown and gave her the microphone.

"Wow, thanks everyone." Larxene sighed; she knew there was something she needed to say. "I know that a good handful of you voted for me because you're afraid of me, and I know that another big bunch of you only voted for me because I have a lot of money. But I can be a real good person inside, and when I leave this school, I'm going to let that person show more often. Thank you, and good night." Larxene smiled and stood to the side.

"Wow, what a speech Larxene." Roxas said, just as shocked as the rest of the student body. "Well, anyway, now to announce prom king. And your prom king is…." –drum roll- "Zexion Schemer?" The room was dead silent. "Um, was he even a nominee?" The room was now filled with quiet murmurs and whispers. The spotlight was shining bright on Zexion and everyone was looking at him. They were all too distracted to notice someone sneak on stage.

"Attention student body." A loud, deep voice called. "My name is Lexaeus Hero. Now that Zexion and I have your attention, I just thought I'd say that Zexion Schemer is a dirty knifing bastard. He is The Cloaked Schemer. If you have ever been hurt, embarrassed, or affected at all in a negative way by The Cloaked Schemer, you now know who to punish for it. Another thing, Zexion Schemer is a dirty whore; I have video footage of him and his skank of a boyfriend getting it on in the locker room. Heh, I sell it for a good price though."

The whole room erupted into laughter. Rumors and gossip had never traveled so fast. It wasn't long before Lexaeus was forced of the stage by Mr. Strife. "I apologize for that interruption." The blonde teacher said. "The real prom king is… Demyx Nocturne!" There was another thunderous applause as Demyx walked onto stage, oh, he had something to say all right. He took the crown that was handed to him, but didn't put it on. He smiled an angry grin as Cloud handed him the microphone.

"Hey everyone, wow, I didn't think I'd actually win." Demyx sighed. "Ever since I was young, I wanted to be prom king. I heard older kids talk about it all the time. They'd talk about what an honor it is and how much respect you'd have. Now that I'm here, standing here on this stage looking down at all of you I can only think this. I don't _want_ to be your prom king. If this is how the students of this school behave, well then to hell with all of you." Demyx was angry now. And as we all know, Demyx doesn't get angry often, but when he does, it's the scariest thing you'd ever see. "You're all fucking bastards, and I hope you die a horrible, lonely death! Zexion is twice the person any of you could ever be!" By this point Cloud and Leon were trying to pull him off the stage. "Screw this; I'm not being your god damned prom king! Take the crown, make Lexaeus King. An ass hole king for a school of ass hole kids!" That was the last thing Demyx said before throwing the crown to the ground and storming off stage. All the students were silent until Roxas picked the crown and the microphone up from the floor.

"Well, um, I guess the crown goes to the second place winner… Axel Flurry?

"Woot! Yes! I'm king! I'm fucking prom king, yes!" Axel shouted as he practically jumped onto the stage and took the crown and microphone from Roxas preparing his speech. "Well, I don't really have a speech because I didn't expect to actually win. So I'm just gonna say, screw you, I'm prom king! Yeah!" Axel dashed off stage pulling Roxas along with him.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"Thank you, Demyx, for defending me." Zexion said as he slow danced with his boyfriend.

"It was nothing, really."

"But, I do wonder what happened to that prick, Lexaeus?"

"Seifer and Hayner are taking care of him."

"They finally back together?"

"Yep."

"Hey Dem, that was quite a speech." Axel said as he and Roxas began dancing close by.

"Thanks you too."

"Check it out Demyx; I'm dancing with the prom king!" Roxas bragged and everyone laughed.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! I love you all! Remember to review! Flames will be used to set the evil student body on fire! They deserve it those jerks!_


	16. The Final Number

_Last chapter, but don't worry, there is an epilouge. 2 songs in this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Chapter 16: The Final Number**

After prom, things seemed to lift up for everyone. Lexaeus was suspended from school, Xigbar and Luxord were finally dating, Pence and Olette got together (thanks to Namine), Axel and Roxas were accepted into the same collage (Roxas would be attending after he graduated (he's a year younger than Axel)), and Demyx and Zexion's love still held strong. However, there was still one more problem that needed fixing…

Larxene stood in front of the mirror clad in her elegant white wedding dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Larxene hurry up, we wouldn't want to keep Marluxia waiting at the alter now would we?" A feminine voice called from the other side of the door.

"Of course mother, I'm coming." The blonde teen called. This was it, the last moment she'd have as a happy, young, bachelorette. She left through the door and made her way to the main room of the church. She took a deep breath as she walked through the doors. As the music played, she kept thinking of all those years ago, when she was fifteen, and she had just arrived in this town from France. She wished she could go back in time to those days, back when she didn't know what a mistake this was.

**Larxene: (soliloquy) **You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're Fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
You're fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Kairi  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the basketball team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Kairi gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

A tear slid down Larxene's face as she approached the alter. No one paid any mind to it, after all, people cry at their weddings all the time. "Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Larxene de Sade and Marluxia Hanabusa in holy matrimony."

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"C'mon, hurry up." Sora said as he piled into Axel's red Mercedes. "The wedding began twenty minutes ago!"

"Sora's right, if we don't hurry, it could be too late." Zexion said as he pulled Demyx into the car with him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vexen shouted, getting into the car as well.

"There is no way all of you are going to fit in my car." Axel said.

"Stop whining and drive!" Vexen yelled, kicking the back of Axel's seat.

"Ow! Fine you dirty brat!" Axel snapped before pulling out of his driveway.

~*~Reno: Man, oh man, is this getting good! Page break, yo~*~

"Do you, Larxene de Sade, take Marluxia Hanabusa to be lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest recited.

"I do." Larxene sobbed out.

"And do you, Marluxia Hanabusa, take Larxene de Sade to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest repeated. However, he was met with silence. "Um, 'till death do you part…? Mr. Hanabusa?" Marluxia let out a sigh.

"I… I do." The pink haired man finally answered.

"Then if anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was silence. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, hus-"

"WAIT!" A voice screamed and everyone turned to face the door. The people in the church looked disgusted at the group of teens dressed casually despite where they were. "Wait, just a moment, let me catch my breath." Larxene's mother, Relane rolled her eyes that the pathetic blonde who had interrupted the wedding.

"V-Vexen, what are you doing here?" Marluxia asked in complete horror.

"Little Vexy's here to crash your wedding." Axel said, laughing.

"This is an outrage, get them out of here!" Relane shouted loudly.

"No, hear me out, please!" Vexen begged as all the guests stood up, looking at him menacingly.

"Let the boy speak." The priest said. Everyone looked annoyed, but sat down anyway.

"Thank you. Listen everyone; I know that the marriage between your two families is obviously a big deal, but what about Larxene and Marluxia? Is it really worth destroying their happiness?"

"Nonsense, Larxene has never been happier." Relane said in a know-it-all tone.

"No mother, I'm not happy!" Larxene sobbed. "I don't want to get married."

"Excuse me? After all I've done for you; you can't just go ahead and change your mind! And what about Marluxia, I'm sure he's happy as ever."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. De Sade, but I don't want to marry your daughter… I never did."

"Marluxia what are you saying?" Marluxia's father, a tall, pink haired man with many gold rings and chains, shouted.

"I'm sorry, father, but I don't want to do this! I don't want to take over the family crime business either!"

"Marluxia, you dare defy me!"

"Larxene, my daughter, how could you!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry.

"Sorry's not good enough."

"I don't want your apologies."

"But-"

"Please-"

"Don't defy me!"

"Obey me!"

"Will everyone please just SHUT UP!" The room became silent as everyone looked over at Demyx. "What is with you people? They are your kids! They're 18; you can't force them to do anything anymore! You should be accepting of their choices. Mrs. De Sade, I mean no disrespect but, seriously? Oh come on! I think it's obvious to everyone here that because you were forced to marry someone you hated, you want to do the same thing to your daughter, that way, it seemed fair." Gasps filled the room. "And Mr. Hanabusa, I know that your wife died, and I know that you want Marluxia to take over the family business and become a crime lord, but did you ever think that maybe Marluxia wanted better for himself? You should both be ashamed of yourselves." The church was quiet again.

"Mother…" Larxene started, taking Relane's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to get married just yet. I want to graduate high school, I want to go to collage, and someday, I want to meet the man of my dreams. That may be years from now, but I'd be glad that it's not _now_." Relane got tears in her eyes as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Father…" Marluxia sighed. "I love Vexen, and I want to be with him. I'm sorry, but I can't take over the family business. I'm taking that basketball scholarship, and I'm going to collage."

"… And you love this… Vexen, right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then he has my blessing."

"Thank you, Father." Marluxia pulled his father into a hug. He let go and looked at Vexen. "Vexen… thank you."

"I love you Marluxia." The blonde shouted as he ran down the aisle and captured Marluxia in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Roxy." Axel smiled as he swept Roxas into a kiss as well.

"Zexion-" Demyx started.

"Shh." Zexion interrupted, putting his finger over Demyx's lips. "I love you Demyx."

"I love you too, Zexion." The musician whispered as he took Zexion into a heartwarming kiss.

"Geez, those guys need to get a room." Riku whispered to Sora.

"Yeah, totally." Sora responded. Their eyes locked for a brief moment that seemed to last forever. "Oh, to hell with it!" Sora shouted as he tackled Riku to the ground, his lips pressed firmly against the silver haired boy's.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"The large group smiled and chatted as they walked away from the church. Everything seemed to have turned out perfectly. "Hey wait a minute!" Sora shouted and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Riku asked, his arm around Sora's shoulders.

"We can end it like this! We have to have a final number, like all musicals."

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Roxas asked confused.

"You know, a final number. Oh, I know! We're all in this together- OW!" Sora was rubbing his head where Roxas had firmly hit him.

"NO, High School Musical!"

"Well then, what should we do?"

**Zexion: **Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive

**All: **And on the way down  
**Zexion: **I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
**All: **On the way down  
**Zexion: **I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

**Demyx: **I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

**All: **'cause on the way down  
**Demyx: **I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
**All: **On the way down  
**Demyx: **I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

**Demyx and Zexion: **I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

**Xigbar: **Down, down, down  
**Luxord: **You're all I wanted  
**Vexen: **Down, down, down  
**Marluxia: **You're all I needed  
**Axel: **Down, down, down  
**Roxas: **You're all I wanted  
**Roxas and Axel: **You're all I needed

**Sora: **And I won't forget the way you loved me

**Riku: **All that I wanted  
**Sora and Riku: **All that I needed

**All: **On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

**All: **Down, down, down  
**Demyx and Zexion: **But I held onto you  
**All: **Down, down, down  
**Demyx and Zexion: **But I held onto you

* * *

_Well, hope you enjoyed that. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the epilouge. Flames will be used light Relane's hair on fire. Love you all. 3_


	17. Epilogue

_I now present to you, the epilogue of Hardcovers and Paperbacks. Read the end comments for a special surprise at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**

**Epilogue**

Demyx sighed happily as he waited on a bench at the Twilight Town Train Station. It had been four years and his lover was finally coming home for collage. Sure, Zexion would come to Twilight Town for the holidays and breaks and stuff, but because the drive was so long, he wasn't able to stay for very long. Needless to say, Demyx was excited. So much had happened in the past four years, one of them being Sora and Riku officially dating. It was kind of weird, seeing as Sora and Demyx were brothers and Riku and Zexion were brothers, but since Sora and Riku weren't blood related, he guessed it was okay. Follow your heart, that was what Demyx had always believed. Another train passed by, and Demyx sighed impatiently. How long was he going to take?

"Are you waiting for someone?" A familiar velvet voice called, immediately attracting Demyx's attention.

"Zexion, when did you get here?" Demyx asked in surprise.

"I got off at the last train that came about five minutes ago. Sorry, but you looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt that."

"It would've been okay, those thoughts were about you coming home anyway." Demyx gave him boyfriends a sweet smile, which got him one in return. "So, what was collage like?" Demyx knew he asked this question every time he saw his slate haired angel, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what Zexion was doing without him.

"It was just like high school, only more mature for the most part. Well, except at night, that's when they have the parties."

"What are collage parties like?"

"I told you Demyx, I've never been to one."

"Why not, I sure they would've been fun."

"… Not without you there." Zexion mumbled and Demyx smiled a heart warming smile.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting for you at my place." Demyx still lived with Aerith and Cloud in the mansion, as did Sora. Roxas moved in with Axel who had his own apartment, and Namine was finishing up her last year of collage in a dorm. She had gone to the Radiant Garden Institute of Art and Design. She was coming home for the summer, so she's be staying with Cloud and Aerith until it was time to go back to school.

The drive back to the mansion was silent. Sure, Demyx had a lot to say now that his lover had finally returned to him, but something was eating away at him. He had a very important question he was going to ask Zexion tonight, and he wasn't sure if the schemer would be all for it. He had the whole thing planned, and nobody knew what he was planning to do. For once, he was able to keep his big mouth shut and not blab to anyone.

They pulled into Demyx's driveway and exited the car. As soon as they entered the front door, they were swarmed with their friends and family. "Oh, Zexion I missed you so much!" Zexion's mom said as she hugged her son tightly. The twins, now age fifteen, rolled their eyes at their mother. Maeve, now age ten, giggled softly. Demyx smiled. She looked so much like Zexion. "Come here, Zexion, there's someone who wants to see you." Laila said kindly as she took Zexion's hand and led him to the dining room. Zexion gasped when he entered the room. Sitting in a chair at the overly large dining room table, was his father, Sepheroth. Zexion hadn't seen his father since before he met Demyx. The man had been deadly sick at the time, and the Doctors said it was too dangerous to go see him.

"F-Father…" Zexion gasped again. If he hadn't spent years developing his perfect composure, he was sure he would've broken down into tears right then and there.

"Zexion." Sepheroth said back, arms open to give his son a hug. Zexion accepted the request, and hugged his father for the first time in years. The two men let go and the elder one smiled. "You have a lot to thank that boyfriend of yours for. He funded the search for cure to my illness." Zexion whipped around and looked at his boyfriend with nothing but pure love and thankfulness in his eyes.

"D-Demyx… did you really…?"

"Yeah, I felt like I had to, you know? He's your father, and hopefully one day, he could be my father too." Past all the love in his eyes, Demyx also had a small hint of fear. He hoped the subtle suggestion didn't bother Zexion. Zexion's look of love turned to one of determination as he grabbed Demyx's hand and began pulling him along.

"Demyx and I are going upstairs for a while, we'll be back in an hour or two." Zexion called to the others.

"Zexion wha-"

"Bed room, _now_." Was all the slate haired boy said as he dragged his lover upstairs. Roxas chuckled.

"For the safety of everyone's ears and sanity, I suggest we turn all electronics on with the volume on full blast. Those two are _loud as hell_." Everyone nodded in silent agreement and turned the TV and stereo on extra loud.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Zexion gasped as Demyx left love bites along his neck and chest. Both boys had already discarded any clothing they were previously wearing. A low moan left Zexion's lips as Demyx nestled himself between his legs. "D-Demyx…" Zexion gasped loudly. "T-Take me! Take me now, Demyx _please_!" The slate haired man begged as Demyx massaged the tight ring of flesh with a lubed finger.

"Your wish is my command." Demyx whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers coursing through Zexion's body. The schemer whined as Demyx removed his fingers but that became a needy shout when Demyx entered him with a grunt. The young musician gave his lover a few minutes to adjust his size… it had been while.

"D-Demyx…. Ha m-move!" Zexion keened desperately.

"O-Oh. Oh _Zex_!" Demyx moaned as he moved in and out of his lover slowly.

"Demyx, ha, f-faster! Faster _please!"_ Zexion begged and Demyx complied to his demands.

"Ugh, oh Zexy! Zexy your so tight." Demyx gasped as Zexion dug his nails into his back. "y-yeah, oh god Zexion you feel so fucking good." Demyx reached between their bodies and grasped Zexion's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"_Demyx_! Ah!" Zexion was screaming as Demyx found that spot deep inside of him. "Ah Demxy! There! Right there Demyx!" Zexion flipped their positions so that he was on top, riding his lover. "Ha ah, Demyx harder! Right there Demyx _harder_!"

"Oh god, Zex, you're so beautiful. Say my name again."

"D-Demyx."

"Again."

"Demyx."

"Again!"

"_DEMYX_!"

"_AH ZEXION!_" They screamed each other's names as they climaxed together, panting in pure pleasure. Zexion pulled off his lover and dropped down next to him, cuddling him gently.

"I love you Demyx."

"I love you too, Zexion."

~*~Reno: Wow, I feel kind of uncomfortable after that… well… page break, yo~*~

Axel and Roxas grinned evilly as they sneaked into the kitchen, hoping to sneak some dessert before dinner started. They had looks of pure ecstasy on their faces when they spotted a plate full of brownies. "Look Axel!"

"I know!"

"CHOCOLATE ORGASMS!" They both said at the same time.

"Um… those are brownies." A velvet voice called from near the refrigerator. The two men whipped around to see Zexion closing the refrigerator and hiding a can of whip cream behind his back. They both blushed.

"Yeah, we know. It's kind of an inside joke, you probably wouldn't understand." Axel said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Really? Try me." Zexion challenged.

"Listen, if you don't ask us about the chocolate org- um… brownies, we won't ask you about that whip cream your hiding."

"Deal." Zexion said, and with out another word, left the kitchen.

~*~Reno: It's dinner time yo, man I'm starving! Me: No, no food for you!~*~

The exceedingly large dinner table was big enough to hold Demyx's family, Zexion's family, and all of their friends. At the head of the table was Cloud. To his right was Aerith, and to his left was Demyx, who sat next to Zexion, who sat next to Odysseus, who sat next to Sovereign, who sat next to Meave, who sat next to Laila, who sat next to Sepheroth, who sat next to Riku, who sat next to Sora, who sat next to Roxas, who sat next to Axel, who sat next to Xigbar, who sat next to Luxord, who sat next to Namine, who sat next to Vexen, who sat next to Marluxia, who sat next to Larxene, who sat next to Aerith. Yeah, big table. Everyone had finished eating and the room was filled with chatter. It was at this time that Demyx stood up, held up his glass, and lightly tapped it with his fork to draw everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to begin my speech with a thank you to all of you. I'm so glad you could be here to celebrate Zexy graduating from collage." Everyone clapped. "In these past four and a half years I have never been happier, and I owe that happiness to all of you, but mostly to Zexion. When I first met Zexion, it was completely by accident. I had played a prank on some jocks and hid in the library. When I heard Zexion's voice for the first time that day, I felt something inside of me ignite. It was as if I knew he was important to me before I'd even really met him. Of all my time of knowing Zexion, I realized something. People are like books. Some are paperbacks. They're light and easy to deal with, and everything you need to know about them is right on their back. Then there are hardcovers. All you can see in the image on the front. There is no description on their back, so you judge them based on their cover. But every once in a while, there comes someone who'll take the time to open the front cover and read the description on the inside. I've always hated books with a passion; they were far too confusing for me. But when Zexion came along, he made me want to pry open his cover and read what he was all about. Zexion, I love you. Last night, I closed the deal on my own apartment, and I want you to come and live with me. I want to continue sifting through your pages until I know everything about you. And I hope that one day, you can open my cover and learn the small details about me that aren't listen on my back. I hope that one day… We will have finished each other's stories and then want to go back and read them all over again. I love you Zexion, will you come live with me?" The room filled with silence and shocked faces.

"That was one hell of a speech, Demyx. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste." Zexion smile as he stood up to look Demyx in the eyes. "I love you too Demyx, yes, I'd love to come live with you." Demyx smiled a loving smile, pure adoration filled his eyes as he pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss.

For once in Demyx's life, he wanted to read something, whether it be hardcover or paper back…

Demyx loved books with a passion.

* * *

_First off, thank you if you made it this far. I love you all for taking the time and reading what has become my first completed multi-chapter fan-fiction. **SPECIAL SURPRISE:** There **will** be a sequal, I don't know how soon I can start it, but there **will** be one. I've had so many great reviewers, and I love you all and hope for only the best for you. I wish the best of luck to those who are still looking for the 'Zexion' to their 'Demyx', in hopes that you too, can find someone who wil pry open your cover and read what your all about, whether you be a hardcover or paperback. Remember to review, for I read every one of them. Flames will be used to light the eternaly burning candle of love, so that love shall never die. Not for Zexion and Demyx, Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Vexen, Sora and Riku, Xigbar and Luxord, and not for you. That love you have in your heart shall never die. Thankyou for reading Hardcovers and Paperbacks, and thank you for listening. Untill the sequal, Goodbye.3_


End file.
